Ghost
by Sacrok
Summary: L'histoire est vouée à se répéter encore et encore. On change un nom par un autre, mais le résultat est le même. Une terreur se répand, tout comme le sang qu'Elle fait couler. Elle qui aurait dû obéir bien sagement aux ordres de ses supérieurs, mais qui a fini par retrouver sa conscience. Elle, le soldat fantôme qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, la paix. Se déroule 6 ans après DoC.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Suite à une grosse grippe qui m'a clouée au lit pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai dû occuper mes journées monotones. Séries, films et lectures à gogo.

Arrivant à bout de mes lectures sur mes fandoms préférés, j'ai cherché de nouveaux sujets et j'ai fini par atterrir ici, sur le fandom qui avait été à l'origine de mon inscription il y a plus de 6 ans. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais lu de fics sur ff7 que j'ai été relativement vite perdue. Illico presto j'ai donc replongé dans mon unique source d'information, à savoir le film (je me vois mal rejouer aux jeux).

Mon esprit fiévreux a ensuite fait son travail et une histoire a rapidement germé. Je n'ai donc pas pris le temps de lire d'autres fics car j'ai immédiatement commencé mon travail d'écriture. Mais je pense que je vais retrouver les histoires qui m'avaient plu il y a plusieurs années et je ne doute pas qu'il doit y en avoir des nouvelles toutes aussi intéressantes. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler si vous avez des coups de coeur.

Donc, voici mon histoire : **Ghost**.

Je me suis librement inspirée de StarCraft pour le nom de la division, tout comme pour mon OC qui reprend les traits de Sarah Kerrigan. L'inspiration s'arrêtera là... Plus de précision dans le prochain chapitre.

**Je vous livre donc un prologue qui explique le contexte.** Je ne parle pas encore des personnages principaux mais on retrouvera les perso classiques : Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Reeve, les Turks et Rufus, plus les OC de mon imagination.

**Dites le moi si vous souhaitez de la romance.**

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Les jours sombres et funestes, qui avaient conduits la population à vivre dans la plus profonde affliction, appartenaient désormais au passé. Mais dans l'esprit de chacun ces souvenirs étaient toujours bien présents et pesaient bien lourds sur les consciences. Car bien que la Compagnie fût la principale source de tous ces malheurs, chacun avait été bien satisfait de pouvoir bénéficier du confort qu'elle leur avait apporté. Qu'ils eussent été pro ou anti, tous avaient à un moment ou un autre profité de cette manne.

Après cette période d'opulence pour les classes aisées où guerre et indigence s'entremêlaient, il a fallu réapprendre à vivre sans l'avantageuse énergie de la planète. Puis survivre à la maladie et à la folie de certains fantômes du passé.

Reprendre une vie normale avec une épée de Damoclès, qui à la moindre de nos erreurs pourrait nous faucher dans ce simulacre de bonheur que l'on s'était créé pour cacher les blessures inguérissables causées par la perte des êtres perdus.

C'est dans ce contexte que l'ORM fut créée, et qu'un semblant d'ordre put revenir.

Organisation se calquant sur les bases de la Shinra, avec un corps armé, et différentes branches chacune spécialisées dans leur attribution propre. Ainsi une nouvelle ville fut reconstruite sur les ruines de Midgar, les commerces purent reprendre, les voies de circulation rétablies et les grandes administrations redoublèrent d'efforts pour revenir à un niveau respectable. Bien que des disparités entre les classes sociales continuèrent à exister, les différences furent bien moindres.

Ainsi continua la vie sur Gaïa et six années passèrent depuis le dernier grand fléau sans qu'aucun incident n'entache la jolie mécanique de l'ORM.

Mais personne ne se mentait et tous voyaient la forte ressemblance entre les deux entités qui s'étaient relayées à la tête de l'ordre mondial. Et bien que la principale motivation de l'ORM soit la restauration de la planète, ses méthodes faisaient grincer des dents. L'organisation avait prospéré et prit de l'ampleur. De ce fait, un comité de direction fut mis en place pour que tout le poids des décisions ne repose uniquement sur les épaules d'un seul homme. Reeve Tuesti ne fut pas évincé de sa propre création et il resta l'un des éminents dirigeants.

Petit à petit un nouvel idéal vit le jour : pour survivre, la planète a besoin de tous ses habitants unis et indivisibles.

Les mots ont changés mais le but final reste le même.

La solidarité remplaça la contrainte.

L'unité remplaça la liberté.

Fini l'indépendance des cultures et des traditions, et bienvenue dans un monde homogène où la marginalité est synonyme de traitrise envers l'humanité.

Bien sûr tout ceci se fit en douceur et progressivement histoire de mieux entrer dans les consciences individuelles, pour finir par être une conscience collective.

Mais ce ne fut pas si facile que ça pour l'ORM de faire respecter son point de vue à l'ensemble de la population mondiale. Autant il fut d'une relative aisance que de convertir les habitants des contrées touchées par les catastrophes, que de la résistance se fit sentir partout ailleurs.

Grâce à sa force armée, l'ORM fut tenté d'utiliser sa puissance offensive. Mais dès les premiers rapports de force, des échos de protestations montèrent et obligèrent l'Organisation à revoir sa tactique. Sa politique devint plus clémente et moins agressive. Le discours qu'offrait l'ORM rassura les habitants déjà acquis à sa cause.

Officiellement, elle offrait à quiconque (individu, groupe, ville ou territoire) souhaitant la paix une place sous sa protection.

Officieusement, les idées étaient bien moins admirables mais bien dissimulées.

Ainsi on n'entendit plus parler de conflits armés et la bonté de l'Organisation séduisit un certain nombre de résistants qui étaient pourtant farouchement opposés.

Mois après mois, les rangs de la nation unifiée par l'ORM s'agrandirent, en même temps que la propagation d'une terrifiante rumeur. D'abord un murmure dont on ne croyait pas, puis un souffle léger qui parvenait à faire frissonner d'effroi celui qui l'entendait.

Cette rumeur, savamment orchestrée par une branche spéciale de l'ORM, avait pour but de remplacer l'utilisation de l'armée pour unifier la population sous son joug. Étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient plus agir avec leurs énormes moyens militaires, ils devaient agir dans l'ombre. C'est ainsi que furent créer les Ghosts.

La terreur Ghost fonctionnait à merveille, jusqu'au jour où leur meilleur fantôme devint un déserteur…

* * *

C'est court, je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue.

J'attends d'avoir quelques retours pour savoir si je continue, car j'ai déjà deux autres fics en cours et je n'ai pas envie de les laisser tomber.

Je passe également une annonce car **j'aurais besoin d'un ou une bêta pour cette fic**. Mes connaissances sur ce fandom ne sont pas parfaites et je souhaiterai ne pas dire trop de bêtises. Donc si quelqu'un est partant, dites le moi.

Biz

Sacrok


	2. Kali

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le premier chapitre à proprement parlé de ma fic.

J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de me suivre et de me faire part de vos critiques/remarques.

Mon OC principale fait son apparition.

* * *

**Merci à Lunagarden pour sa review, son follow et son favori.**

Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins une personne lira mon histoire.

* * *

_Continent Ouest – quelque part dans les montagnes de la région de Corel_

**\- La cible d'aujourd'hui est un bourg minier. L'estimation de la population est de 120 habitants. Tous les petits villages des alentours y apportent leur production et y font leur commerce. Le but de la mission est de ne faire aucun survivant et d'être le plus barbare possible, de façon à traumatiser tous les péquenots du coin.**

J'écoutais la voix rocailleuse de mon supérieur à travers le casque qui me protégeait du bruit assourdissant du rotor de l'hélicoptère. Mon regard posé sur le paysage qui défilait à vive allure, je n'eus pas besoin de le détourner pour savoir que les cinq mercenaires qui nous accompagnaient étaient plus que réjouis par l'annonce. Les carnages étaient leur raison de vivre. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était également la mienne.

Qui étais-je? Moi la principale intéressée je l'ignorais complétement.

Je ne possédais rien, hormis un nom : Kali, un matricule : 842202 et une fonction : Ghost. Et cela était amplement suffisant pour faire mon travail. J'avais conscience que je n'étais qu'un pantin dans les mains de certains puissants, mais tout esprit de rébellion avait été aspiré hors de mon corps et bien sagement je les laissais dicter mes actes.

Sans réaction devant les discours morbides et vulgaires de la gente masculine avec qui je faisais équipe, je continuais d'observer le défilé de roches arides.

Un pantin. Une poupée, dénuée de tous sentiments. Je n'étais rien de plus, rien de moins. J'étais la terreur fantôme qui s'abattait sur tous ceux qui ne se soumettaient pas.

Le soleil approchait du zénith lorsque notre hélicoptère se posa. Un engin d'apparence commune, sans symbole ni marque qui représenteraient notre division. Bien que nous sachions tous pour qui nous travaillions, il était hors de question que sur le terrain on puisse nous relier d'une quelconque façon à l'Organisation. Les dirigeants tenaient à garder les mains propres, pendant que nous nous salissions les nôtres.

Les pales de l'hélicoptère soulevèrent une quantité impressionnante de poussière du sol desséché. Nous enlevèrent tous nos casques. Les mercenaires se préparèrent, chargeant leurs armes et vérifiant leur munition. Lorsqu'enfin le chef leur donna l'ordre, les portes arrière de l'hélico s'ouvrirent et les cinq hommes descendirent en braillant des termes très peu gracieux.

Je ne les suivis pas mais je descendis juste de ma place pour m'assoir à l'endroit laissé libre par l'ouverture d'une porte, mes jambes pendant dans le vide. J'entendis mon supérieur descendre à son tour. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, un ancien militaire. Grisonnant mais toujours aussi bien bâti, il avait une musculature impressionnante qui imposait le respect. Aussitôt pied à terre, il alluma son éternel cigare qui lui donnait sa voix rauque reconnaissable entre mille. Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais tout le monde l'appelait Colonel.

Protégés du soleil ardent par notre machine, nous attendîmes que les mercenaires fassent leur boulot. Des coups de feu, des cris, des pleurs, des bruits de casse se firent entendre mais ils nous laissèrent indifférents, complétement insensibles au massacre de ses villageois.

**\- Hé Colonel ! J'espère que vous avez bien dis à ces brutes qu'ils ne pourront emporter qu'un sac de butin chacun.**

**\- Oui Kid, ils sont au courant**, répondit-il avec son cigare au bec, tout en tapotant sur sa tablette où les relevés satellite de la zone s'affichaient.

**\- Bien ! Non parce qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas légers à l'aller, alors au retour on doit faire attention au carburant.**

Ledit Kid vint s'installer à côté de moi. Il était notre pilote. Un gars d'une petite vingtaine d'années mais doté d'un talent pour le pilotage. Déconneur et absolument pas sérieux, Kid portait bien son nom. Il arrivait même à me faire sourire parfois. Une relique sentimentale que le Colonel avait jugé bon de ne pas ébruiter aux oreilles du médecin. Car derrière son allure bourrue, le Colonel avait bon cœur et bien qu'il soit tenu de déclarer chaque brin d'émotion que je pouvais exprimer, il avait tendu celle-là secrète. Je ne voyais pourtant pas la différence entre un sourire et un refus d'obéir à un ordre.

**\- Pffff, quelle chaleur dans ce trou pommé**, s'exclama Kid.

Il sortit une gourde dont il but une bonne rasade.

**\- Ah, ça fait du bien. Tu en veux la miss ?** dit-il en me tendant le récipient.

**\- Non**, répondis-je d'une voix monotone.

**\- Ok, comme tu veux**, répliqua-t-il. **Tu sais que je serais là si tu fais un malaise à cause d'une insolation**, continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**\- Kid, arrête de l'embêter**, tonna Colonel.

Le pilote ronchonna un peu puis repartit mettre le nez dans son moteur, histoire de vérifier les niveaux.

Près de vingt minutes après notre arrivée, le talkie-walkie du Colonel s'activa.

**\- Colonel, ils sont tous regroupés.**

**\- Bien. On arrive.**

Il glissa sa tablette sous le bras, puis sortit deux petits objets que je connaissais bien.

**\- Tu crois qu'on en a besoin aujourd'hui ?** me dit-il en me les présentant.

Je posais mon regard sur le contenu de sa main puis sur lui avec la même expression placide sur mon visage. Il eut un soupir, mélange d'agacement et de résignation, puis il s'équipa du plus petit objet qu'il se colla au niveau de la tempe. Bien que mes émotions soient bridées, je n'avais aucune difficulté à les reconnaitre.

**\- Kid ! On y va**, rugit le Colonel.

Puis il prit la direction du plus grand bâtiment du village. Je descendis de l'hélicoptère pour le suivre, tandis que Kid était derrière moi. Il s'était armé d'un fusil à pompe négligemment posé sur son épaule droite.

Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver les mercenaires. Ces derniers beuglaient comme ce n'était pas permis, mais ils firent silence à notre arrivée.

**\- Comme convenu, on a mis tout le monde dans le hangar**, expliqua l'un des hommes. **Bien sûr il en manque quelques-uns qui ont voulu jouer au plus malin.**

Colonel ne répondit rien, tapotant encore sur sa tablette.

**\- Vous savez on peut s'en occuper**, continua le mercenaire. **Ça éviterait à la poupée de se faire mal**, ricana-t-il.

Les autres mercenaires eurent le même rire grivois. Quant à moi, je restais impassible devant leur remarque. Ils ne cachèrent pas leur regard lubrique, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de changement du fusil à pompe de Kid se fasse entendre. Il n'appréciait pas que des gros bras se permettent des pensées malsaines à mon sujet et malgré son manque de sérieux, il était attentionné envers moi. Tout comme le Colonel mais chacun à sa façon.

Voyant que la situation devenait tendue, Colonel intervint.

**\- Votre job s'arrête là.**

Un simple coup d'œil calma les mercenaires. Puis il se tourna vers moi et appuya sur l'appareil collé à sa tempe. Une petite lumière verte se mit à clignoter, signe du bon état de marche.

**\- Allez, à toi de jouer**, me dit-il calmement.

Aussitôt il appuya sur le second objet qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et la lumière passa au rouge. Le petit boitier au bouton, je connaissais parfaitement son fonctionnement. Lui et le capteur étaient mes chaînes, les ficelles qui me contrôlaient.

D'un côté, le capteur neuronal qui traduit les ordres du supérieur.

Le boitier qui intercepte les données du capteur et qui sert d'interrupteur. C'est le boitier qui émet les informations vers le système terminal situé au niveau du tronc cérébral du sujet final.

L'implant idéalement placé sur le bulbe rachidien permet de stimuler à la demande certaines fonctions primaires d'un individu. Sens aiguisés jusqu'à un haut niveau, gestion de la douleur, mouvements réflexes sont les résultats attendus de ce procédé. Mais la contrepartie de cette hyper stimulation fut de devoir inhiber les composantes émotionnelles de l'individu, sous peine de se retrouver face à une bombe à retardement.

Un guerrier aux sens sur-développés, aux réactions instantanés qui ne se plaint ni de ses blessures ni des ordres et qui est aussi malléable qu'une arme. Voilà ce qu'était un Ghost. Fini les manipulations génétiques aux conséquences désastreuses. Aujourd'hui on modifie directement l'humain pour le rendre adapté à ce que l'on attend de lui.

J'étais le douzième individu à avoir subi l'implantation. Les premier sujets n'avaient pas survécu à l'opération ou bien était devenu des légumes. Les suivants étaient tombés dans la folie. D'autres étaient devenus complétement incontrôlables. Petit à petit, les scientifiques avaient modifié leur gadget et étaient parvenu à fournir un Ghost sain et opérationnel.

Moi.

Il m'a été donné le nom de Kali, une déesse d'un ancien peuple. Kali était la déesse de la destruction, qui lutte contre le mal et protège ceux qui croient en elle. N'était-ce pas le nom parfait pour la situation ?

Le groupe de mercenaires travaillaient pour la première avec l'Organisation et bien qu'ils aient entendu parler des Ghosts, ils n'avaient jamais pu constater leur action.

A peine Colonel eut-il actionné le boitier que je sentis le vide se faire dans mon esprit. Plus aucune pensée ne venait me perturber. Seuls mes sens me parlaient désormais. A l'affut de chaque information qu'ils me donnaient, je me mis à marcher d'un pas décidé vers le hangar. Passant à travers le groupe de mercenaires dont j'ignorais complétement les regards, je m'armais de mon arme de prédilection, à savoir un sabre. Je gardais mes deux pistolets dans leur fourreau pour le moment.

Jusque devant la porte fermée, je pouvais déjà sentir l'odeur caractéristique de la peur. Le hangar en était rempli. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas et je déverrouillais un battant pour m'engouffrer dans le futur caveau du village. Une unique pensée apparu à ce moment précis : tuer, tuer, tuer, massacrer chaque être vivant sous ce toit.

La porte se referma, puis la terreur fantôme passa à l'acte.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un fracas de coup de feu, de cri et de râle. Bien malgré eux, les mercenaires ne souriraient plus. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

Le calme était revenu depuis un certain moment, ma tâche terminait je rouvris le battant. Comme à mon habitude j'étais placide. Une rafale de vent vint se cueillir et fit bouger mes cheveux roux maintenus en une haute queue de cheval. Glissée dans le vêtement moulant aux tons gris bleus typique des Ghosts, je retournais bien sagement jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Kid m'accompagna, tandis que j'entendais Colonel annoncer aux mercenaires qu'ils avaient désormais quinze minutes pour prendre leur butin avant qu'ils ne quittent la zone.

Les hommes protestèrent devant le peu de temps qu'il leur donnait, mais aucune négociation possible. Alors ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche.

Je savais pertinemment qu'ils s'étaient montrer curieux et qu'avant de partir ils avaient oser jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du hangar. Même habitués à la vue du sang, ils ne purent oublier la vision macabre. Des corps démembrés éviscérés, de l'hémoglobine du sol au plafond comme si un animal avait joué avec ses proies. Un animal qui d'ailleurs n'avait fait aucune distinction entre les hommes, les femmes et les enfants. Tous avaient subi le même sort.

Le retour jusqu'à Edge se fit dans le silence le plus total. Les mercenaires n'étaient guère plus rassurés d'être en ma présence et ils se firent tout petits. Ils avaient compris que sous mon image de femme calme et sage se cachait tout le contraire. La rumeur sur la division Ghost était aussi terrible que ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre.

Kid posa son hélicoptère tout en douceur. Aussitôt les cinq hommes s'éclipsèrent. Je suivis Colonel et nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment de l'ORM, l'Organisation pour la Régénération du Monde. Contrairement à la Shinra, l'Organisation avait tenu à rester sobre sur la taille de son siège social. Pas de haute tour, juste un immeuble basique sans fioriture.

Comme à chaque retour de mission, nous les Ghosts étaient tenus de se présenter au service médical avec notre supérieur pour s'assurer de notre état et du bon fonctionnement de l'implant. Colonel n'eut pas grand-chose à redire à ce sujet. Kali était le Ghost qui avait l'implant le plus contraignant et cela la rendait à la fois la plus facilement manipulable et la plus puissante dans ses actions. Un véritable soldat sans état d'âme.

Dans la froide salle blanche de consultation, je répondais au traditionnel questionnaire de retour de mission. Étant donné que Colonel n'avait pas signalé d'incident, la vérification fut réduite au minimum. Contrairement à d'autres Ghosts, il n'y avait quasiment jamais rien d'anormal à mon sujet. J'étais le Ghost parfait et de ce fait j'avais un peu plus de liberté que les autres. Une chambre privée, un accès aux données informatisées et le droit de pouvoir garder mes armes avec moi. Bien sûr interdiction totale de se rendre à l'extérieur en dehors du cadre des missions.

Examen terminé, je put rejoindre mon espace privé. Une chambre suffisamment spacieuse pour y contenir un lit, un bureau, une chaise et dans un renfoncement isolé une petite salle de bain. Aucune fenêtre. La seule lumière était apportée par les néons du plafond. Les quartiers réservés aux Ghosts étaient situés dans une aile du bâtiment à l'écart des bureaux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, les individus au comportement singulier.

Comme à mon habitude, je me débarrassai de ses armes que je posai sur mon bureau, ôtia ses bottes puis fis glisser la fermeture dorsale de ma tenue de fantôme. La douche était mon rituel à chaque retour de mission. Eau chaude au maximum, je laissai la vapeur envahir le petit espace, regardant dans le miroir mon visage fermé et apathique disparaitre au fur et à mesure sous la condensation. Mes yeux verts furent les derniers à être dissimuler.

Bien que privée de mes émotions, je n'avais pas perdu mon intelligence. Je savais parfaitement que j'étais épiée jour et nuit par des caméras de surveillance disposées partout dans ma chambre. J'avais consciemment créé un bain de vapeur pour obturer la visibilité des objectifs.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je pus tomber le masque d'impassibilité que je m'étais efforcée de garder depuis plusieurs heures. Je regardai mes mains qui se mirent à trembler. Un torrent de sensation m'envahissaient et me chamboulaient profondément.

Lors de la mission, à l'intérieur du hangar, il s'était passé un évènement dont j'avais caché l'existence. J'avais préféré me taire de peur de me voir une nouvelle fois priver de tous mes souvenirs personnels. Car lorsqu'un implant montrait une défaillance, le reboot engendrait la perte totale des souvenirs. Une chance pour moi que ma position m'épargnait les vérifications approfondies de mon appareil et qu'ainsi le défaut soit passé inaperçu.

Je me remémorai l'événement du hangar.

Aussitôt fus-je entrée dans le bâtiment que la pulsion meurtrière prit le contrôle de mon corps et j'entamai ma danse macabre. Tout se déroulait à l'identique. Les gens criaient, couraient, se cachaient. Les hommes protégeaient les femmes et les enfants, mais mal organisés ils tombaient comme des cartes devant moi.

Le gros de mon œuvre était effectué et je cherchais à débusquer ceux qui avaient pensé que se cacher les protégeraient de mon courroux. Malheureusement pour eux, leur respiration était un indice suffisant pour mon oreille aiguisé de Ghost et tant qu'ils respiraient je les traquais.

Et alors que je sillonnais tranquillement à travers le dédale de cadavres, je fus mise à genoux. Surprise par ma faiblesse, je cherchai la présence de celui qui m'avait fauchée, mais je ne vis rien. Je me relevai péniblement, refis quelques pas, puis retombai à terre. Encore une fois je ne vis personne. Le choc m'avait sonné et bien que ne sentant pas de douleur, je savais parfaitement que son corps subissait une épreuve. Je voulus me relever mais une nouvelle fois je fus touchée. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes yeux se voilèrent, mon odorat rendu inutile à cause du sang en trop grosse quantité, j'étais devenue faible.

A travers le brouillard, j'arrivai à discerner des formes puis des voix.

**\- Elle n'est même pas tombée inconsciente malgré les décharges. C'est un monstre.**

**\- Attention, ne vous approchez pas trop près. On ne sait jamais…**

**\- La batterie est presque à plat. Vous y croyez ? **

**\- Comment a-t-elle pu encaisser de telles décharges ?**

Décharges. Batterie.

Ainsi ils avaient utilisé de l'électricité pour me rendre inoffensive. Avec tout le sang répandu sur le sol, cela avait été aisé de m'électrocuter.

Incapable de bouger j'entrevis la silhouette caractéristique d'une personne âgée. Cette dernière vint se placer face à moi, sans peur. La vieille dame aux longs cheveux gris emmêlés se mit à ma hauteur et elle eut un geste qui me troubla au plus haut point.

La grand-mère prit mon visage entre ses mains ridées avec une douceur que je ne connaissais pas. Choquée et incapable de me soustraire à ce traitement d'une infinie bienveillance, je fus obligée de me laisser faire.

**\- Je savais que tu viendrais**, m'annonça la vieille femme. **Écoute-moi. Toi seule peux arrêter le massacre que tu perpétues au nom de tes chefs. Libère ton esprit de leur emprise et laisse derrière toi la souffrance et le désespoir. Chaque être humain a le droit au bonheur, toi y compris.**

Elle caressa mes cheveux roux puis on l'aida à se relever. Deux hommes l'emmenèrent au fond du hangar d'où ils s'échappèrent par une petite trappe. Je n'avais jamais laissé de survivants derrière moi, mais je ne formalisai pas de ce détail.

Toujours à genoux et encore entourée de trois solides gaillards, je commençais à retrouver de la force pour tenter de me relever mais les deux pinces reliées à la batterie entrèrent en contact avec la peau de ma nuque et un nouveau choc me saisit. Il était de bien plus faible intensité mais bizarrement je ressentis des picotements désagréables.

Sans plus attendre les trois derniers survivants prirent également la fuite.

Restant encore un cours instant à retrouver la pleine capacité de mon corps, je mémorisai cet événement qui était particulièrement déstabilisant. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de trainer, car si je mettais trop de temps Colonel allait se douter de quelque chose. Alors je me levai d'abord chancelante puis retrouvai mon attitude naturelle avant de passer la porte.

Durand tout le trajet jusqu'à son retour dans sa chambre, je portai une grande attention à paraitre normale, arrivant tant bien que mal à contrôler les sursauts émotionnels qui me parcouraient.

Émotions, libre pensée, sensations désagréables dans le corps. Le résultat était sans appel. Mon implant avait été touché par les décharges électriques. Ces gens dans le hangar savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ? Je étais leur ennemi mortel et ils l'avaient aidé à rendre mon implant défectueux alors qu'ils auraient pu m'achever.

Mes mains tremblèrent encore plus, alors pour tenter de me calmer, je me mis sous le jet de la douche que j'avais allumé. Mais une vive sensation m'obligea à en ressortir aussitôt. Une brûlure. Une douleur. Plus de doute, les fonctions de l'implant n'étaient plus actives.

Je dus baisser la température de l'eau pour pouvoir apprécier ma douche.

Mon esprit tourna en boucle les paroles de la vieille dame et, durant toute la soirée je pris soin d'agir comme une Ghost digne de son nom. Repas au réfectoire, un peu de lecture puis une bonne nuit de sommeil, le tout sous la surveillance des caméras.

Bien malgré moi, j'avais l'opportunité de me soustraire de ma condition. Mais je ne devais pas me précipiter et faire les choses dans l'ordre. Dans un premier temps, je devais vérifier si mon implant avait encore des fonctions opérantes. La prochaine mission allait m'apporter des réponses.

* * *

Voilà.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Vous avez aimé ou pas? Une petite review...

Pas de personnages connus dans ce chapitre mais promis ils vont venir, progressivement.

Biz

Sacrok


	3. Émotions en pagaille

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Je vous rappelle que **je cherche toujours un ou une bêta pour cette fic.**

Nouveau chapitre : **"Émotions en pagaille"**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Merci à **Seilax et Lunagarden** pour leur review.

* * *

_Bien malgré moi j'avais l'opportunité de me soustraire de ma condition. Mais je ne devais pas me précipiter et faire les choses n'importe comment. Dans un premier temps, je devais vérifier si mon implant avait encore des fonctions opérantes. La prochaine mission allait m'apporter des réponses._

* * *

Le quotidien fut bien difficile à gérer. Entre ma découverte de différentes émotions, toutes plus perturbantes les unes que les autres, et devoir faire pâle figure malgré le tsunami qui se déchainait au plus profond de mon être, j'en étais presque venue à vouloir me dénoncer pour que tout cela s'arrête. Mais je tenais bon car au fond de moi je savais que c'était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Entraînements et exercices physiques m'avaient prouvé que mon implant continuait à rendre mes sens sur-développés. Il n'y avait que la douleur des coups qui me posèrent problème, mais je serrais les dents.

Trois jours plus tard, j'étais reparti en mission.

Il n'y avait que sept équipes de Ghosts, et il était rare que toutes soient opérationnelles en même temps : implant défectueux, Ghost récalcitrant ou blessé, ou bien membres de l'équipe occupés à d'autres fonctions. Les équipes étaient toujours constituées de la même base : un Ghost avec son supérieur – toujours le même, car ondes cérébrales calibrées – et un pilote. Suivant les missions venaient s'ajouter des mercenaires pour faire un premier nettoyage de la zone d'opération et pour la sécurité.

Mais dans le cadre de cette mission il n'y avait que moi, Colonel et Kid.

Durand tout le vol je sentis une lourdeur déplaisante dans mon estomac, sans doute due à l'appréhension. Colonel allait-il se rendre compte de la déficience de mon implant lorsqu'il l'actionnera ? J'allais bien vite le savoir.

Colonel nous annonça le but de notre mission. Depuis quelque temps l'Organisation changeait de cible. En dehors des massacres de villages entiers, elle ordonnait également l'assassinat de personnes bien précises, principalement des gens influents qui nuisaient à son image.

Aujourd'hui c'était exactement le cas.

Kid nous posa non loin d'une belle demeure située à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Kalm. C'était la résidence d'un ancien cadre de l'ORM. Il avait récemment démissionné en ne cachant pas son aversion pour certaines méthodes de l'Organisation. Il était parti en jurant de révéler des informations compromettantes. Le pauvre homme aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue, car il avait invité la mort directement chez lui.

Pendant que nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers la porte principale de la demeure à colombages, je ne pensais pas à la mission. J'en avais déjà effectué des dizaines de ce genre et ne m'en formalisais pas. Non, ce qui me tracassait était mon implant. Allait-il fonctionner ? Si non, Colonel allait-il s'en rendre compte ? Je gardais mes questionnements bien à l'abri sous mon masque d'indifférence habituel.

Les relevés thermiques indiquaient la présence de six personnes à l'intérieur de la maison. L'une d'entre elle se dirigeait vers nous. Le bruit de l'hélicoptère l'avait alerté. Vu son costume, il s'agissait d'un garde du corps. L'ancien cadre avait pris quelques dispositions mais elles étaient bien maigres.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ?** héla le garde du corps, main à l'intérieur de sa veste prêt à sortir son arme.

Nous ne prîmes pas en compte sa question et avant même qu'il ne puisse dégainer son arme, Colonel lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. Sans considération pour le mort, nous continuâmes notre chemin.

A l'intérieur de la maison, le coup de feu avait créé de l'agitation et pour nous faciliter la tâche, les cinq cibles s'étaient rassemblées dans la même pièce.

Juste avant de rentrer, Colonel s'équipa de son capteur. Je me gardai bien de le regarder, espérant de tout cœur que la lumière passe au rouge. J'entendis le clic typique du boitier lorsqu'il appuya dessus et je m'apprêtais à sentir le vide se faire dans ma tête quand l'implant se mit en action, pour laisser les pensées destructrices de Colonel prendre la place de mes propres pensées. Mais rien ne se passa. Je vis pourtant du coin de l'œil la LED clignoter rouge.

Comme si tout se déroulait normalement, Colonel défonça d'un coup de pied puissant la porte de la demeure. Aussitôt, lui et Kid déboulèrent dans le couloir principal, allant directement vers la pièce où les habitants s'étaient réfugiés. Je les suivais avec tous mes sens en alerte. J'étais libérée de l'entrave de mon implant mais je devais encore trouver le moyen de m'échapper de l'Organisation.

Nous arrivâmes près de la pièce convoitée. Kid passa de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci était ouverte et il évita de justesse une balle. Le coup de feu provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce, sans doute un second garde du corps. Mes deux équipiers se postèrent de part et d'autre de l'ouverture et attendirent.

J'étais restée dans le couloir, debout et potentiellement à la merci du tireur, tandis que Kid et Colonel s'étaient mis en position défensive. C'est alors que j'entendis une pensée dans mon crâne. Elle ne venait pas de moi mais aussitôt je compris son origine. C'était Colonel qui me donnait ses ordres. Mon implant continuait de recevoir les informations du capteur neuronal mais il n'avait pas bridé mon esprit.

Il me fallait agir rapidement comme si j'étais toujours sous contrôle. L'ordre était clair et limpide : éliminer la menace qui nous empêchait d'accéder à notre cible.

Ni une ni deux, je sortis mon arme à feu, la tendis devant moi et avança vers la porte. Avec mes réflexes surhumains, je visai l'homme en costume sans lui laisser une fraction de seconde pour répliquer. Il tomba mort. Aussitôt Colonel et Kid entrèrent et, armes braquées ils inspectèrent la pièce. Quant à moi je m'approchai lentement. Le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux me remua plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Dans un coin de la pièce qui s'avérait être un salon, un homme bedonnant tentait de protéger de son corps sa femme et une fillette qui devait être sa fille. Une autre femme était transie de peur près d'eux, sans doute une servante.

Je n'entendis pas les paroles de Colonel lorsqu'il parla à notre cible. J'étais obnubilée par l'expression de terreur et d'effroi qui se lisaient dans leurs yeux. La femme serrait sa fille contre elle. La fillette était âgée de six ans tout au plus. La femme devait avoir une petite trentaine d'année, soit quelques années de plus que moi. Elle était belle et malgré sa peur, ses yeux bleus ne cillaient pas. Je vis notre cible parler avec Colonel mais je ne faisais pas attention à leur discussion.

Pendant les quelques instants que dura la conversation, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de mes futures victimes. Je savais très bien que l'Organisation ne laissait jamais de témoins et à chaque mission de massacre ou d'assassinat, on était tenu de faire place nette.

Puis mon ordre arriva et j'entendis Kid et Colonel quitter la pièce. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, j'étais mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois je ressentis du dégout pour ce que j'allais faire. J'avançais alors de quelques pas, puis mon bras se leva sans que je m'en rendre compte. Mes victimes me regardèrent de la même façon que je connaissais trop bien, mais cette fois j'étais déstabilisée. Je n'avais pas envie de les tuer mais je ne pouvais pas m'y soustraire. Mon corps, bien trop habitué à ce genre de travail, agissait sans mon contrôle.

Ils étaient là à trois mètres, tremblants de peur, parfaitement conscients de leur sort.

Je sentis mon doigt presser sur la détente, sans trembler, et pour la première fois mes yeux se fermèrent pour ne pas regarder.

Quatre coups de feu rapprochés retentirent puis des bruits sourds de corps chutant.

Dégoutée par mon geste, je restai immobile, tête basse, honteuse.

Je ne fis pas attention au bruit que faisait Kid pendant qu'il s'amusait à casser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison, histoire de faire croire à un acte de vandalisme. Je savais que Colonel était dans le bureau pour récupérer tous les documents qui pourraient nuire à l'ORM.

**\- On y va**, me lança Colonel en repassant devant le salon, sans égard pour mon mal-être dont il ignorait l'existence.

Étant dos à lui il ne put voir les larmes qui s'étaient mise à perler le long de mes joues. Je n'avais pas de souvenir d'avoir déjà un jour pleuré. C'était désagréable et je me mis à ressentir de la colère envers moi mais aussi envers l'ORM. Combien d'innocents m'avaient-ils fait abattre ? Ils étaient des monstres et je n'étais guère mieux qu'eux.

Le bruit de l'hélicoptère me réveilla et après avoir pris soin d'essuyer mes larmes, je rejoignis mon équipe.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent je réfléchis grandement au moyen de m'échapper. Mais je réalisais que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je ne connaissais pas le monde extérieur et j'étais handicapée par ma condition de Ghost. Les gens me connaissaient-ils ? Avaient-ils entendu parler de ma division et de nos massacres ? Et puis il y avait le fait je me sentais complétement déconnectée des autres personnes, des gens normaux. Bien que les émotions et les sentiments fassent de nouveau parti de moi, je savais que mes réactions ne seraient pas adaptées. Je voyais bien comment Kid et Colonel se comportaient et j'étais loin d'avoir leur aisance pour les relations sociales.

Plusieurs fois nous repartîmes en missions. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire mon travail. Ma main tremblait désormais à chaque fois que je devais achever un innocent. Le pire fut le jour où je dus utiliser mon sabre. Autant avec une arme à feu on agit à distance, qu'avec une arme blanche on ressent les blessures que l'on inflige. Trancher un membre, transpercer un corps de part et d'autre, sentir les chairs se déchirer sous le fil de ma lame, tout cela me révulsait.

Mon sommeil se fit agité, perturbé par des cauchemars, des images de mes meurtres. Il était grand temps de partir.

J'avais pris ma décision et lors de ma prochaine mission à l'extérieur, j'avais prévu d'assommer Kid, Colonel et les mercenaires qui seraient présents. Ainsi je disparaissais dans la nature et plus jamais je n'aurais à tuer.

Malheureusement le sort ne m'en donna pas l'occasion. Les missions avaient été suspendues. Trois équipes de Ghosts avaient été pris dans une embuscade. Pour deux équipes il n'y eu pas de survivants. D'après les rapports, des milices les attendaient. Ils savaient parfaitement où et quand les Ghosts allaient sévir et avec de lourds moyens armés ils réussirent à les mettre à terre.

Une enquête fut menée et une équipe joua le rôle de leurre. Une fausse mission fut organisée, et le résultat fut identique. Ils étaient attendus sur place par des miliciens. Pour les dirigeants il n'y avait pas trente-six explications. Une taupe transmettait des informations directement aux milices. Son but était de démolir la force Ghost. Il fallait mettre un terme à ces agissements.

Le plus difficile fut de débusquer la taupe. Durant plusieurs jours, ils firent des recherches approfondies sur chaque membre de l'ORM : passé, filature, historique des fichiers consultés, tout fut passé au peigne fin. Mais pour le responsable des Ghosts, Bryan Sanchez, c'était du temps perdu. Il savait pertinemment qui cherchait à lui nuire. Bryan avait déjà fait le nécessaire pour évincer cette personne de la tête de l'ORM, car cet homme n'avait pas les mêmes points de vue que lui. Pour la taupe, les Ghosts étaient une abomination, une réplique des erreurs du passé qui n'avait aucune raison d'exister. Mais Bryan avait fait un dossier en béton et le projet Ghost avait été voté. Il avait donc le feu vert pour mener les missions de menace.

Bryan Sanchez était un homme arrogant, confiant en sa légitimité. Il avait été séduit par les recherches d'un petit laboratoire d'électronique et ils leur avaient fourni les moyens pour mener leur recherche jusqu'au bout. Le résultat fut d'abord mitigé, mais lorsque le premier Ghost fut opérationnel, Bryan jubilait.

Je n'étais pas conviée aux réunions mais j'avais des oreilles et le personnel de l'ORM parlait beaucoup. Même s'ils me connaissaient, qu'ils savaient qui j'étais et qu'ils me craignaient, ils ne se cachaient pas pour discuter en ma présence. Après tout je n'étais qu'un pantin sans âme.

Un mois après le début des problèmes, je commençais à trouver le temps long. Confinés dans les locaux et privés de mission, nous les Ghosts étions comme des bêtes en cage. Nos supérieurs n'avaient rien trouvés de mieux pour nous occuper que de nous faire participer aux entraînements des jeunes recrues de la section militaire. Des gamins tout droit sortis de sous les jupes de leur mère. Ils n'y avaient rien de plus pitoyable que de les voir essayer de nous attaquer, mais au moins cela faisait passer le temps.

J'avais commencé à échafauder un plan pour sortir en douce de l'immeuble, mais cela impliquer de devoir neutraliser des gardes et je n'avais aucune envie de faire couler le sang pour récupérer ma liberté.

Un beau jour, on me donna l'ordre de m'équiper pour une mission. Gardant bien au fond de moi l'immense joie que j'éprouvais à cette annonce, je retournais à ma chambre où je me vêtis de ma combinaison habituelle. Mon sabre prit sa place bien attaché dans mon dos et mon petit calibre dans son holster le long de ma cuisse droite.

Avant de passer la porte je pris le temps de jeter un dernier regard sur ma petite chambre. Elle avait été mon chez moi depuis plus d'un an. Sans de regret je laissais mes peu de souvenirs dans cette pièce. Une page de ma vie se tournait.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'ascenseur pour me rendre sur le toit où Kid devait nous attendre avec l'hélicoptère. Mais à ma plus grande surprise la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur mon pilote.

**\- Hé miss !** s'exclama-t-il. **Je venais justement te chercher.**

Je lui lançai mon éternel mine placide pour toute réponse.

**\- Allez viens, on nous attend au dixième étage. **

Imperturbable je rentrai alors dans l'ascenseur avec lui. Pendant que la machine nous emmenait à l'étage souhaité, j'observais Kid. Il semblait perturbé. Son sourire était absent de son visage. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

Une petite sonnette nous avertit que nous étions arrivés. Le dixième étage était l'étage administratif. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, du moins pas de ce que je m'en souvienne. Bizarrement, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les bureaux. Pourtant on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

**\- Personne ne travaille aujourd'hui?** demandai-je d'une voix monotone.

**\- C'est un jour spécial. C'est l'anniversaire de la chute du météore, il y a neuf ans. Une commémoration a lieu dans une heure et tout le monde y est convié. Enfin, tout ceux qui n'ont pas du sale boulot à faire.**

Kid s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un couloir sombre. Je cessai ma marche également. Il resta un moment silencieux, puis il se retourna et vint jusqu'à ma hauteur. Avec beaucoup de tendresse il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel geste. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent malgré moi. Ses yeux était rempli de tristesse et d'autre chose dont je n'arrivais pas savoir quoi.

**\- Je ne suis pas très fier de tout ce que l'on a fait et encore moins de ce que l'on s'apprête à faire. Ma conscience me taraude et j'en arrive à t'envier. Tu ne ressens rien, tu es aussi froide que la glace. Tes souvenirs peuvent t'être supprimés à la demande, alors que moi je suis obligé de vivre avec pour le restant de mes jours. D'un côté tu es chanceuse mais je ne pense pas qu'un être humain puisse vivre sans ressentir le moindre sentiment. J'aimerai pouvoir te montrer la vraie vie.**

Délicatement il fit glisser ma frange sur le côté, puis s'approcha de mon visage jusqu'à déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur loupa un battement et je bénis l'obscurité pour cacher le feu qui me brulait les joues. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Je ne comprenais pas le sens de son geste.

Kid s'éloigna de moi en soupirant.

**\- Tu vois, normalement tu aurais dû me rendre mon baiser, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir.**

Dépité il reprit sa marche.

Aussitôt eut-il tourné le dos que je portai mes doigts à ma bouche. Le contact avait été doux et chaud, perturbant à souhait. Je ne savais que penser de cela, mais une chose était sûre : j'en avais assez de pas savoir comment réagir.

Je suivis Kid à distance raisonnable jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une petite salle de conférence. Je reconnu Colonel ainsi qu'un autre supérieur avec son Ghost. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les autres Ghosts. Étant tous complétement asociaux, on n'avait jamais pu tisser le moindre lien. Colonel et l'autre supérieur étaient en pleine discussion avec Bryan Sanchez.

Notre arrivée clôtura leur conversation. Ils semblaient tous extrêmement tendus.

Colonel vint vers moi et me prit le bras pour me faire assoir à l'autre bout de la grande table de réunion. Il fit de même et sorti de sa poche son capteur neuronal et le boitier. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et parla calmement.

**\- La mission d'aujourd'hui ne se déroulera pas à l'extérieur. Notre cible se trouve dans les locaux de l'ORM. Tu es au courant que des Ghosts ont été pris pour cible le mois dernier. **

Je répondis positivement d'un signe de la tête. Colonel était le seul parmi tous les supérieurs à prendre le temps de discuter avec son Ghost, tandis que les autres se contenter de les contrôler comme de vulgaire pantin.

**\- Bien. Le responsable de tout ceci et une personne qui a une grande influence sur l'Organisation. Pour faire simple, il s'agit de son fondateur. C'est malheureux mais en agissant ainsi contre nous, il a signé son arrêt de mort. **

Je pouvais clairement comprendre que Colonel n'était pas enchanté de devoir tuer cette personne. Mais lui aussi avait des ordres et ne pouvait aller contre. Il s'équipa de son capteur.

**\- Tu es la meilleure Ghost et donc cette tâche t'incombe. Sanchez ne veut pas qu'il y ait de bavure. Il faudra agir vite et proprement. **

Il me tapa fermement sur l'épaule puis se leva.

**\- On y va. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on passera à autre chose.**

Le groupe prit alors la direction du bureau d'un certain Reeve Tuesti, fondateur de l'ORM et ennemi de Bryan Sanchez.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre des personnages connus vont enfin faire leur apparition.

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok


	4. Evasion

Bonjour à tous,

Nouveau chapitre : **"Évasion"**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais je remercie ceux qui osent me lire alors que je suis inconnue sur ce fandom.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. La seconde partie est du point de vue d'un autre personnage, quelqu'un de connu. Je ne cite pas son nom mais ce sera facile de le reconnaitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Merci à **Seilax, Lunagarden et StrangeEye** pour leur review.

* * *

_Colonel me tapa fermement sur l'épaule puis se leva._

_**\- On y va. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on passera à autre chose.**_

_Le groupe prit alors la direction du bureau d'un certain Reeve Tuesti, fondateur de l'ORM et ennemi de Bryan Sanchez._

* * *

Nous traversâmes l'étage entier pour arriver à notre but. En voyant que quelques personnes étaient encore présentes dans les bureaux, Colonel demanda à Kid de s'occuper de les faire sortir et de surveiller l'ascenseur pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

On pouvait dire que Bryan Sanchez avait bien choisit son moment pour passer à l'action. Il s'était renseigné sur l'emploi du temps de Reeve Tuesti et ce dernier devait prendre une voiture privée pour se rendre à la commémoration trente minutes avant l'heure. De ce fait, il serait seul dans son bureau. Pas d'yeux indiscrets, pas de témoins, que demander de plus.

Sans frapper Bryan entra dans un bureau et les uns après les autres nous fîmes de même. C'était une vaste pièce lumineuse dont deux pans de murs étaient des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une vue dégagée d'Edge. La décoration était sobre mais agréable. Mon regard fit un tour rapide du propriétaire puis resta fixé sur la vue de l'extérieur. Je ressentais l'appel de la liberté.

**\- Bryan, que me vaut ta visite ?** dit la voix tendue d'un homme.

Je me retournais pour le dévisager. L'homme se tenait debout derrière son bureau. Les cheveux bruns portés relativement long, des petits yeux pétillants, il portait un costume strict pour la circonstance. Il ne semblait guère ravi de notre visite. Il paraissait calme mais sa voix l'avait trahi.

**\- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer à ce petit jeu, Reeve**, annonça Bryan menaçant. **T'en prendre à la division Ghost aura été ta plus grande erreur.**

**\- Les Ghosts sont des abominations**, répondit-il sans cacher son aversion.

D'un rapide coup d'œil il me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Je pus clairement déceler un mélange d'interrogation et d'espoir, mais elles disparurent aussitôt qu'il reporta son attention sur Bryan.

**\- Ce sont des soldats bien sages qui obéissent sans discuter les ordres**, rétorqua Bryan.

Reeve et Bryan continuèrent leur échange houleux. A plusieurs reprises, le fondateur de l'ORM me jeta des regards dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. C'était à chaque fois très rapide mais je les captais parfaitement. Sachant que personne ne me regardait je finis par lui montrer mon incompréhension en fronçant les sourcils. Sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'il me vit réagir et il semblait presque soulagé. Mais de quoi ? Mon esprit se mit à travailler à toute vitesse.

Avait-il peur de moi ?

Savait-il ce qu'il l'attendait et que j'étais son bourreau ?

Ou bien se pouvait-il qu'il sache pour le disfonctionnement de mon implant ?

Attendait-il de moi une action quelconque ?

Immédiatement je ressentis de la sympathie pour cet homme qui ne cachait pourtant pas sa répulsion pour les Ghosts. J'avais envie de l'aider. Il était dans une situation perdue d'avance et sans mon aide il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour m'enfuir. Je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Je fus sorti de ma réflexion quand j'entendis dans ma tête un ordre de Colonel. Je pris conscience que la discussion était sur la fin et que c'était à mon tour d'agir. Colonel me demanda de tenir en joue la taupe. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi au moyen de sortir de là et je fus prise au dépourvu. Alors je pointai ma cible qui avait perdu de sa contenance. Il semblait déçu par mon geste.

Pendant que j'attendais mon ordre d'exécution, je me précipitais à chercher une solution. C'est alors que mes yeux tombèrent sur le bouton d'alarme incendie situé sur le mur derrière Reeve. L'occasion était rêvée.

Le silence se fit dans le bureau et mon ordre arriva comme convenu. Mais je ne pus me décider à obéir et de trop longues secondes passèrent.

**\- Colonel ! Qu'attendez-vous ?** s'exclama Bryan impatient.

La tension était déjà palpable et mon comportement n'arrangea rien. Je sentais Colonel qui insistait.

**\- Kali ?** me dit-il interrogatif.

**\- J'ai bien compris votre ordre Colonel, mais je ne peux… non, je ne veux plus tuer quiconque**, répondis-je calmement.

Tout en gardant mon arme braquée vers ma cible, je regardais Colonel.

**\- Cela ne sert à rien d'insister, mon implant ne fonctionne plus.**

Colonel était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale qu'il en fit tomber son cigare par terre. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre de sa part. Il était intransigeant dans ses ordres, un militaire de carrière pur et dur, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait toujours été très paternel avec moi.

**\- Colonel ! Quelle est cette plaisanterie ?** hurla Bryan énervé.

Mon supérieur me répondit par pensée.

« Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas. Alors fuis avant que je change d'avis. »

Je n'en revenais pas que Colonel soit aussi compréhensif. Il me donnait son feu vert pour m'échapper.

Tout en le fixant je fis dévier mon arme vers le bouton de l'alarme et tira. Mon coup de feu fut le déclencheur. Aussitôt, une sonnerie se mit à aboyer un son strident. Un second coup de feu toucha Bryan à la jambe. Le tireur était Reeve. Ce dernier avait profité de la confusion pour se saisir de son arme.

J'entendis Colonel qui me demandait de lui tirer dessus, pour qu'il ait une bonne excuse pour ne pas me poursuivre. Dans l'agitation j'obéis et je choisis le genou. La blessure n'était pas mortelle mais le mettait à terre, l'empêchant de riposter. J'étais désolée pour lui.

Bryan et Colonel blessés, il restait l'autre Ghost et son supérieur. La meilleure solution était de rendre le Ghost sourd aux ordres. Je fondis sur le supérieur, évitant les balles du Ghost qui était déjà en mode actif. Ma rapidité était ma force, et en l'espace de trente secondes tout fut réglé. Un coup de poing sur la tempe et le capteur neuronal se retrouva HS. Sans consigne le Ghost ne savait quoi faire, pendant que son supérieur gisait sur le sol, assommé par mon coup.

Une première étape était franchie, il fallait désormais sortir du bâtiment avec la taupe.

Reeve était déjà en train de passer la porte de son bureau et je le suivis de près, sous les cris de rage de Bryan qui nous maudissait.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur lorsque je me souvins que Kid devait le surveiller. J'arrêtais donc brusquement Reeve en entendant des pas de course venir en notre direction. Je le saisis par le bras pour le plaqua contre un pilier en bloquant sa main armée dans son dos. Il comprit mon action dès qu'il vit passer mon pilote dans le couloir. Kid avait dû comprendre que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il était convenu. Un coup de feu c'était normal, mais une dizaine, beaucoup moins lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer un seul homme.

On attendit que Kid soit hors de notre vue pour repartir en direction de l'ascenseur.

J'eus beau appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel mais l'alarme incendie en avait bloqué l'usage. J'abandonnais alors cette idée et alors que je m'apprêtais à dire à la taupe qu'on allait prendre les escaliers, mes sens se mirent en alerte. Le déclic caractéristique d'un pistolet que l'on arme.

Dans cette situation je ne ressentais pas de peur, j'avais confiance en mes réflexes. Lentement je me retournai vers la personne que je venais de sauver, je constatai qu'il braquait son arme vers moi.

**\- Dites-moi depuis quand votre implant est inopérant ? **me demanda-t-il soucieux.

**\- Depuis ma dernière mission dans la région de Corel. Des villageois m'ont électrocutée. Ils semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient**, répondis-je sans mentir.

Ma réponse sembla lui convenir car il baissa son arme.

**\- Alors cela a fonctionné**, dit-il à lui-même, soulagé.

**\- Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec cet événement ? **

Par la grande baie vitrée, nous pûmes apercevoir un bataillon de la division militaire de l'ORM approcher du bâtiment, alertée par l'alarme.

**\- J'aurais bien continué cette conversation mais le temps va nous manquer. Tenez**, me lança-t-il en me tendant un petit papier avec une série de chiffre. **C'est mon numéro personnel. Nous allons devoir nous séparer pour sortir d'ici, mais je tiens à vous revoir. Vous détenez des informations précieuses.**

Reeve ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Étant donné que Bryan Sanchez était un proche collaborateur du responsable de la branche militaire de l'ORM, il m'annonça qu'il allait se faire discret dans les jours à suivre. Puis il s'éclipsa. Il connaissait parfaitement les dédales de l'immeuble et pourrait sortir sans encombre.

Pour ma part c'était une autre paire de manche. Un Ghost en mission non accompagné de son supérieur était suspect. Les militaires arrivant depuis le rez-de-chaussée, je choisis de me diriger vers le haut du bâtiment, vers l'héliport. La ville m'était inconnue, la voie des airs me semblait la plus judicieuse.

Grimpant quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier, j'arrivais relativement rapidement au sommet. J'ouvris à la volée la porte de service et une rafale de vent me souhaita la bienvenue. Un parfum de liberté que je commençais à apprécier. Mais je n'avais pas encore le temps d'en profiter. Deux hélicoptères étaient présents sur le toit et étaient à ma disposition. Cela aurait été trop facile si des ennuis n'étaient pas venus troubler mes plans d'évasion.

Un autre hélicoptère s'approchait de l'héliport. Personne ne pouvait déjà être au courant de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans les bureaux, alors je tentais la manière douce. Je repris mon rôle de Ghost et m'approchait de la machine qui se posait. Aussitôt en sorti cinq militaires armés et sur le qui-vive. Le pilote était resté à l'intérieur prêt à repartir si besoin.

Les soldats coururent en ma direction. Je restais la plus calme possible. Les trois premiers passèrent à côté de moi sans s'arrêter, allant jusqu'à la porte, tandis que les deux autres restèrent à mon niveau.

**\- Ghost, que se passe-t-il ? L'alarme a été déclenchée. D'après les infos que nous avons, elle aurait été émise depuis le bureau de M. Tuesti**, m'informa le gradé.

Il attendait ma confirmation.

**\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles données à vous communiquer. Mon supérieur m'a envoyé sécuriser l'accès à l'héliport pour faciliter l'évacuation de certaines personnes**, parvins-je à mentir imperturbable.

**\- Y-a-t-il une menace à l'intérieur des locaux ?**

**\- Je n'étais pas sur place à ce moment-là. Mais mon supérieur pourra vous renseigner mieux que moi. Il se trouve à l'étage 10.**

J'espérais ainsi me séparer de ces gêneurs en les envoyant plus loin. Le temps qu'ils descendent je serais déjà partie.

**\- Très bien, nous allons vérifier**, conclut-il.

Je soupirai intérieurement en voyant que mon mensonge fonctionnait à merveille.

Mais à peine nous sommes nous séparés que les talkies-walkies des soldats émirent un message dérangeant :

« Appel à toutes les unités. Deux individus cherchent actuellement à sortir de l'immeuble de l'ORM. Ordre de les arrêter avec usage de la force si besoin. Les deux individus sont Reeve Tuesti et le Ghost d'élite, Kali. Prudence avec le Ghost, elle n'est plus sous le contrôle de son implant. Fin de l'appel. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me mis en mode combat sans attendre. Je n'avais pourtant pas envie de les tuer mais lorsque les balles fusèrent en ma direction, je répliquai sans réfléchir. C'était eux ou moi. Ils avaient opté pour la manière forte, tant pis pour eux, je ferrai de même.

Je n'eus pas de difficulté à éliminer les deux soldats à ma portée, mais les trois autres avaient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri de mes propres balles.

J'entendis les pales de l'hélicoptère se mettre à tourner plus vite. Le pilote s'apprêtait à quitter la zone. J'avais le choix entre laisser filer l'appareil et fondre sur les militaires pour les neutraliser. Je choisis l'hélico. Les deux autres appareils n'étant pas démarrés, je perdrais un temps précieux à les allumer. Autant profiter de celui qui était déjà opérationnel.

Utilisant mon pistolet pour me couvrir, je courus vers la machine volante. Les coups de feu ennemis cessèrent lorsque je me trouvai directement entre eux et le pilote. Tirer en direction d'un hélicoptère en fonctionnement était maladroit surtout lorsque l'un des vôtres se trouve dedans. Cela promettait un beau feu d'artifice. Les soldats avaient au moins eu cette intelligence.

Je les vis changer de cachette et j'en fauchai un au passage. Plus que deux. Enfin trois avec le pilote.

Profitant du cesser le feu, je mis une nouvelle recharge dans mon arme et n'en ayant plus l'usage pour le moment la remis dans son holster.

Le pilote n'avait pas eu le temps de faire décoller sa machine, lorsque d'une poigne forte j'ouvris la porte pour le faire sortir. Je le mis à terre brusquement et mes réflexes de soldat m'obligèrent à le rendre inapte à répliquer. Un bruit sec et un cri de douleur plus tard, j'étais enfin aux commandes. A l'extérieur le pilote me maudissait pour lui avoir démit son épaule. Hors de question que je le laisse dans la capacité de se servir de son arme.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me ceinturer. Vérification de deux trois paramètres que Kid m'avait expliqué, puis décollage. Aussitôt les tirs reprirent de plus belle. Les balles des armes automatiques ricochèrent pour la plus part sur la carlingue, mais les vitres étaient bien moins solides et je ne pus éviter deux d'entre elles. La douleur fut telle que je faillis perdre le contrôle de l'appareil. Mon bras droit n'était plus que souffrance et mon souffle fut coupé. J'avais parfaitement senti les balles se loger dans mon épaule. Je serrai les dents pour m'aider à supporter le supplice et je pris au plus vite de l'altitude.

Petit à petit le son des balles se fit moins fort et bientôt je fus hors de leur portée. J'aurais pu apprécier ma victoire si seulement je ne souffrais pas le martyre. N'ayant pas de destination précise, je gardai la même direction, droit devant.

Après une dizaine de minutes de vol, je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir. Le sang coulait en abondance dans mon dos et le long de mon bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais blessée mais là je n'avais plus mon implant pour faire taire la douleur. Ma liberté avait un goût désagréable qui ne m'attirait pas du tout.

Un bip me sortit de mon malaise. Je cherchai immédiatement d'où il venait. A travers le voile noir qui commençait à obscurcir mon regard, je regardais chaque cadran. Je dus pâlir encore plus en voyant que la jauge de carburant descendait à vue d'œil et que la réserve était déjà bien entamée. Une balle avait dû percer le réservoir. J'avais vraiment la poisse.

En dessous de moi une immense étendue désertique. Une terre désolée à perte de vue, des rochers et du sable, voilà en quoi se résumer l'endroit où j'allais me crasher. Car je ne me fis pas d'illusion sur mon sort. Je n'étais pas pilote et j'étais blessée, alors même en me concentrant je ne doutais pas du résultat.

Mais j'allais tout de même tout faire pour m'en sortir. Je n'avais pas fait tout cela pour mourir maintenant. Je tenais à ma liberté et tant que j'aurais la force de bouger, je me battrai.

Le sol s'approcha bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru…

§

_**POV différent**_

J'ignorai pourquoi mon intuition m'avait fait venir ici et cela faisait des heures que j'attendais. J'avais le don pour sentir les problèmes et là, ça ne manquait pas. Mon instinct me criait que quelque chose allait arriver.

J'étais à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'Edge. La chaleur était étouffante dans ce désert de roches, mais je la supportais sans broncher. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me plaindre et je restais stoïque en toute circonstance.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, lorsque j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'un hélicoptère. Tout en restant caché derrière un monticule de pierre, je vis passer au-dessus de moi l'engin qui n'était pas dans un très bon état. Je remarquai le logo de l'ORM sur la carlingue et également un nombre incalculable d'impacts de balle. Encore une fois mon intuition avait vu juste. L'appareil ne volait pas très haut et il perdait de l'altitude. Le crash semblait inévitable.

Je suivis alors des yeux l'hélicoptère qui finit par tomber au sol avec le bruit sourd d'une explosion. Je sortis immédiatement de ma cachette pour aller vérifier l'épave au cas où il y aurait des survivants, mais aussi pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la raison de cet accident. Il n'était pas fréquent de voir de ce genre de chose avec l'ORM.

Des débris avaient été disséminés dans une large zone, certains étaient en feu. De la poussière était encore en suspension et ne donnait pas une bonne visibilité. Je m'approchais silencieusement de la carcasse enflammée. Du côté du pilote la porte avait disparu, sans doute avait-elle était arrachée lors du choc. Un rapide coup d'œil me permit de constater l'absence de corps, qu'il soit vivant ou mort. Par contre, une quantité importante de sang frais était présente sur le siège du pilote. Il y avait eu bien quelqu'un à bord.

Je me mis donc à chercher des traces sur le sol mais rien de visible à proximité des restes de l'hélicoptère. Je rebroussais chemin pour suivre le trajet de l'appareil qui avait fait plusieurs rebonds avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. Bien que le souffle de l'explosion et la poussière en aient recouvert une partie, je n'eus pas de mal à distinguer les marques typiques d'une personne blessée tombée à terre : du sang, des empreintes de main et de pas. D'après leurs tailles il devait s'agir d'une femme. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à l'ORM pour qu'une femme se retrouve dans cette situation ? Encore plus intrigué, je suivis les traces de pas. Leur irrégularité m'indiquait clairement qu'elle était affaiblie.

Les pas s'éloignaient de la zone du crash pour se diriger vers un endroit densément recouverte de rochers. La blessée cherchait à se cacher. Ne sachant pas qui j'avais à faire, je restais sur mes gardes.

Les rochers fournissaient de multiples cachettes et les traces slalomaient entre. L'odeur du sang imprégnait l'atmosphère. La blessée n'était pas partie bien loin.

Au détour d'un bloc, je découvris l'endroit où elle avait dû se poser. Le sol sablonneux avait gardé les marques de son passage. De ma main gantée je touchai le sang pour vérifier sa fraîcheur. Pas encore coagulé donc pas de doute, l'inconnue avait été ici même il y a quelques instants.

Mais lorsque je voulu me redresser, j'entendis derrière moi une respiration saccadée ainsi que le cliquetis d'une arme tenue par une main tremblante.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de laisser quelqu'un me menacer, alors d'un mouvement rapide je sortis Cerbère tout en me retournant vers l'étrangère.

Personne ne tira.

Face à moi, une jeune femme rousse que je reconnus sans hésiter. J'avais déjà vu son visage dans un dossier que Reeve nous avait fourni. C'était une Ghost de l'ORM. Un soldat dont les réflexes avaient été démultipliés par l'action d'une carte électronique implantée dans le cerveau. Elle, plus que les autres, avait commis des meurtres et des massacres de villages entiers. D'après son dossier, elle était la meilleure de la division. J'étais donc encore plus sur mes gardes, prêt à tirer si besoin.

Mais son état faisait peine à voir. Elle tenait son arme dans sa main gauche et tout son bras droit pendait ensanglanté. Son côté droit était également blessé, son vêtement déchiré sur toute la longueur. Elle souffrait également d'une plaie au crâne qui pissait le sang. A sa façon de respirer, elle devait aussi avoir un poumon atteint.

**\- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal**, me dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté. **J'ignore qui vous êtes mais ne faites rien de stupide.**

**\- Moi je sais qui vous êtes**, répliquai-je froidement. **Et je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui vous retient dans ce cas ? **

**\- Ma tempérance. **

Elle ne baissa pas son arme mais je la vis faiblir à vue d'œil. Son bras tremblait de plus en plus et elle avait du mal à le garder tendu.

**\- Je viens de retrouver ma liberté et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la perdre si vite**, continua-t-elle.

Que voulait-elle dire par « retrouver sa liberté » ?

Les Ghosts n'ont pas de libre arbitre. Ce sont des marionnettes sans âme. Du moins c'était ce que Reeve nous avait expliqué. Pourtant la Ghost en face de moi semblait avoir une conscience et une capacité à réfléchir par elle-même. Cela était contradictoire.

Soudain elle eut une crise de toux violente qui la fit reculer jusqu'à un gros rocher. Par sécurité je la gardai en joue et resta à distance, mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle cracha du sang, ses jambes chancelèrent et elle ne parvint plus à se tenir debout. Allongée sur le flanc elle ne cachait pas sa souffrance et j'eus pitié d'elle.

A bout de force, elle n'arrivait plus à me menacer de son arme, alors je m'approchai discrètement. D'un coup de pied j'envoyai son pistolet au loin et rangeai le mien. Je m'accroupis pour la fouiller mais hormis un sabre elle n'avait pas d'autre arme. Elle ne se défendit pas et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ma présence, bien trop occupée à retrouver son souffle.

J'en profitais alors pour inspecter ses blessures. Deux plaies par balles dans le dos et de larges éraflures dues à sa chute de l'hélicoptère étaient ses blessures les plus graves. Lorsque je soulevai ses cheveux pour regarder sa plaie à la tête elle se saisit brusquement de ma main. Je me laissai faire car sa poigne n'était pas très forte. Elle me fixa avec ses yeux verts brillants d'où je pouvais lire une tristesse non dissimulée.

**\- Si c'est pour m'enfermer à nouveau, je préfère que vous acheviez maintenant**, murmura-t-elle avant de tomber inconsciente.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'elle. Elle faisait partie des cibles dont Reeve nous avait communiqué la liste, mais mon intuition – encore elle – me disait que ce serait une erreur que de l'achever.

Je me résolue à la prendre avec moi, car au loin j'entendis d'autres hélicoptères qui venaient sans doute pour la récupérer. Si elle s'était échappée, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. La courte discussion que j'avais eue avec elle m'avait intriguée et cela méritait d'être approfondi.

Je la pris dans mes bras puis je disparus hors de la zone qui allait devenir rapidement surveillée.

* * *

Alors vous avez reconnu le nouveau perso?

une petite review svp :-)

PS : je cherche toujours un/une bêta

A la prochaine

Biz

Sacrok


	5. Enfermée

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Nouveau chapitre : "Enfermée"**

AVALANCHE arrive dans ce chapitre, mais vous verrez qu'ils ne sont pas très sympathiques avec Kali.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_Je me résolus à la prendre avec moi, car au loin j'entendis d'autres hélicoptères qui venaient sans doute pour la récupérer. Si elle s'était échappée elle devait avoir une bonne raison. La courte discussion que j'avais eue avec elle m'avait intriguée et cela méritait d'être approfondi._

_Je la pris dans mes bras puis je disparus de la zone qui allait devenir rapidement surveillée. _

* * *

_**POV Kali**_

Une douce chaleur se fit sentir sur ma tête. Je bougeai légèrement pour en faire profiter mon visage. C'était tiède, apaisant et réconfortant. J'étais réveillée mais je me sentais tellement bien que je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce moment. A travers mes paupières closes je pouvais voir la forte luminosité. J'en déduisis que c'était le soleil qui me caressait de ses rayons.

Je dus m'endormir à nouveau car lorsque je revins à moi, la chaleur avait disparu. Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'était dû à son absence mais je me sentais beaucoup moins bien. Une sorte de malaise général s'envahissait. Tous mes sens étaient brouillés. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et à l'heure actuelle j'étais incapable de le savoir. Je tentai alors de remuer mon corps qui me paraissait si lourd, mais tous mes muscles me firent souffrir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été rouée de coups.

Je n'insistai pas et ne sentant pas de danger immédiat je restai tranquille. Gardant les yeux fermés, mes derniers souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Je compris d'où venaient mes douleurs, mais j'aurais pensé avoir beaucoup plus mal que cela.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et je découvris peu à peu mon environnement. Des murs gris, un plafond bas parcouru de tuyaux, une petite fenêtre qui apportait de la clarté. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la vive lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur et progressivement je pus distinguer le paysage. Lorsque je fus en mesure de voir parfaitement l'extérieur, des sons vinrent jusqu'à moi et confirmèrent ce que mes yeux voyaient.

\- **Non !** m'écriai-je faiblement sans le vouloir.

J'étais de retour à mon point de départ. Edge. J'avais fait tout cela pour rien.

Oubliant mes douleurs, je me levai brusquement. Mon intention était me rendre jusqu'à la petite fenêtre pour attester ce que je pensais, mais c'est à peine si je fus capable de faire un pas. Un vertige me prit, ma vision devint floue puis ce fut le noir complet.

§

Une nouvelle fois ce fut la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui me réveilla. J'étais encore dans cette même petite pièce grise et toujours à Edge malheureusement. Rien que de savoir cela, je me sentais triste, amer et lasse. Toute ma combattivité avait disparu. Je ne pus retenir un profond soupir.

Avec beaucoup de précaution je réussis à me tenir assise. Le lit sur lequel j'avais été installée n'était qu'un simple lit de camp. Une couverture et un oreiller complétaient mon confort. Sans grande motivation j'observais la petite pièce. Elle était remplie de multitude d'objets différents et variés. Cela ressemblait plus à un débarras qu'à une pièce à vivre.

Puis mon attention se reporta sur moi-même. J'étais toujours vêtue de ma tenue de Ghost mais tout mon côté droit était arraché. Le tissu était tâché de sang mais je n'avais plus de plaies visibles. J'avais également retrouvé l'usage de mon bras droit. J'en conclus que quelqu'un m'avait soigné. Est-ce la personne que j'avais rencontrée après le crash de l'hélicoptère ? Je me souvins d'un homme grand, aux longs cheveux noirs. C'était tout ce que j'avais vu de lui car j'avais été tellement secouée par le choc que ma vue s'en était trouvée brouillée. Autre chose me vint à l'esprit. Il avait eu un comportement bien trop calme pour une personne normale. Aucune émotion n'avait été visible, un peu comme un Ghost. Mais ce qui me troubla le plus c'était d'avoir appris qu'il savait qui j'étais. Cela signifiait-il que mon visage était connu du grand public ? Si tel était le cas j'allais avoir toutes les peines du monde à m'intégrer. Je soupirai un grand coup malgré l'odeur de renfermé et d'humidité qui empestait dans l'air ambiant.

Après un énième soupir, je pris sur moi et réussis à me convaincre qu'il fallait que je sorte de là. J'ignorais les intentions de celui qui m'avait récupéré, mais pour éviter les déconvenues je n'allais pas attendre son retour.

J'étais encore faible mais je réussis tant bien que mal à me tenir sur mes jambes. La petite fenêtre était protégée par des barreaux à l'extérieur. La seule issue était donc la porte, mais je ne doutais pas sur le fait qu'elle soit fermée. N'ayant pas le choix je m'avançais vers la sortie en chancelant. Arrivée à mi-distance, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Ils s'approchaient. Ils venaient dans ma direction. On déverrouilla le verrou puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, debout au milieu de la pièce. Sans grande surprise, celui qui se retrouva face à moi était le même homme que dans le désert.

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, immobiles, . Il ne parla pas et moi non plus. Nous nous regardâmes en chiens de faïence pendant un long moment. Je restai statique, placide comme à mon habitude. Lui était droit comme un i, fier et imposant. Son visage était à moitié dissimulé par le haut col de sa cape rouge et je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Mais je n'avais aucun préjugé car je savais que les gens pouvaient se révélaient bien différents de ce qu'ils laissent paraitre.

Avec ses yeux rouges sang, il me donnait l'impression d'essayer à sonder mon esprit. C'était étrange. Que cherchait-il à faire de cette manière ? Si il avait des questions, ne pouvait-il pas me les poser ? Peut-être n'osait-il pas. Je choisis de rompre le silence à sa place.

\- **Suis-je prisonnière ?** demandai-je d'un ton neutre, ni agressive ni suppliante.

Un faible tressautement de paupières mais montra qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je parle.

D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et avant qu'il puisse répondre une nouvelle personne passa la porte laissée ouverte.

\- **Que fait-elle debout ?** s'exclama le nouveau qui semblait crispé.

Cette fois je pus lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ma présence l'agaçait. Il avait une forte inimitié envers moi, mais en même temps il semblait gêné. J'avais quitté du regard l'homme mystérieux pour me concentrer sur le nouveau. Rapidement je l'inspectai et par son physique je pus en déduire qu'il était habitué aux combats. Sa musculature, les cicatrices visibles et sa façon de se déplacer m'indiquaient clairement que cet homme savait utiliser sa force et qu'il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir régulièrement. Il portait des cheveux blonds indisciplinés et ses grands yeux bleus étaient remplis d'une tristesse mélancolique.

D'un geste brutal, il claqua la porte pour la fermer et se retourna vers moi menaçant.

\- **Retourne t'assoir !** m'ordonna-t-il sèchement mais son regard fuyait le mien et j'en déduisis une sorte de timidité.

Depuis le début, j'avais gardé la même position et son allure agressive ne m'avait pas fait réagir. Je n'avais pas peur. J'étudiais juste la situation dans le but de sortir de cette situation. Mon seul souci était mon état de faiblesse, car je ne doutais pas de mes capacités. Mais pour l'heure, face à ces deux hommes, je n'avais pas les moyens pour rivaliser.

Pourtant je n'avais pas envie de me laisser faire. J'avais suffisamment obéit à des ordres et je ne souhaitai plus laisser une autre personne me diriger. Mon refus d'obtempérer dut l'énerver car il avança vers moi déterminé. Je vis sa main se diriger vers mon bras droit, mais je lui glissai entre les doigts juste avant qu'il ne m'empoigne.

Tout aussi rapidement je me décalai pour me retrouver dos à lui. Un réflexe défensif que je ne pus réprimer.

Je compris que mon mouvement ne plut ni à l'un ni à l'autre, car le nouveau me lança un regard haineux et se mit en position de défense, tandis que derrière moi l'homme aux yeux carmin avait sorti son arme et posé le canon à l'arrière de mon crâne. La situation était tendue mais je restai zen.

\- **Pour répondre à ta question, oui tu es prisonnière**, dit la voix profonde dans mon dos.

\- **Pour quel motif ?** continuai-je sans faillir.

\- **On n'est pas là pour répondre à tes questions**, me lançant le blond en m'empoignant pour de bon.

Il me traina jusqu'à mon lit de fortune et m'obligea à m'assoir. Malgré moi j'obtempérai toujours avec mon calme légendaire.

Le brun rangea son arme et le blond prit ses distances, mais tous deux ne me lâchèrent pas du regard. Quant à moi je fixais la petite fenêtre. Les deux hommes murmurèrent entre eux, pensant que je n'entendais pas leur conversation.

\- **Je souhaite juste quitter cette ville**, parlai-je à demi-mot.

\- **Que dis-tu ?**

Je ne répondis pas, perdue dans ma réflexion. Ce fut une légère secousse à côté de moi qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

\- **Tiens. Mange et bois**, me dit le gars aigri.** Et reste tranquille. C'est un conseil si tu tiens à la vie.**

Les deux hommes quittèrent ensuite la petite pièce et me laissèrent seule. J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure, puis les pas s'éloigner. A côté de moi une petite bouteille d'eau et un bout de pain. Un maigre repas que je mangeai sans faim, mais il fallait que je reprendre des forces.

Puis n'ayant pas d'autre chose à faire, je me rendormis.

§

Encore cette douce chaleur qui me cueillait à chaque réveil.

Ce matin je me sentais mieux. Pas encore au meilleur de ma forme mais suffisamment pour pouvoir tenter de sortir. J'avais retrouvé ma combativité.

Silencieusement je me mis à rechercher dans la pièce un objet qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Malheureusement j'étais dans une sorte de débarras buanderie et hormis un balai, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait m'être utile.

Je finis par attendre, assise sur le lit que quelqu'un vienne me rendre visite.

Je n'eus pas à patienter trop longtemps. Au son que firent les pas, je savais que c'était le blond qui arrivait. Toujours aussi contrarié et embarrassé, je le regardais sagement. J'avais réussi à le surprendre hier, mais là je sentais qu'il était encore plus sur ses gardes. Il me lança à nouveau ma pitance que j'ignorai royalement. Il dut s'attendre à ce que je me jette dessus car il me regarda étrangement. Je profitai alors de sa légère confusion.

\- **Quand pourrai-je sortir ?**

\- **Sortir ?** me répondit-il sur un ton plus doux qu'hier. **Je serais toi, je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusion. Tu as commis bien trop de meurtres pour que l'on puisse te laisser en liberté.**

J'eus la confirmation que ces personnes en savaient suffisamment sur moi pour ressentir autant de haine. Je pris cette information sereinement. L'inquiétude n'était pas un sentiment que je savais éprouver.

\- **Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup à mon sujet**, continuai-je.

\- **Nous avons certaines informations, c'est vrai.**

\- **Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que les actes que j'ai commis n'étaient nullement de ma propre volonté.**

Je le vis tiquer à ma dernière phrase. Il semblait presque hésiter à me répondre.

\- **Il n'empêche que les Ghosts sont des monstres qui doivent être éliminés comme tous les autres.**

Je sentis dans sa voix qu'il disait plus cela pour tenter de se convaincre lui-même. Mais je ne cherchai pas à le contredire. Il était plus loquace qu'hier alors je pris le risque de continuer la conversation, bien que cela ne soit pas dans mes cordes.

\- **J'ai tué beaucoup de gens et principalement des innocents, je ne cache pas ce fait et s'il le faut je répondrai de mes actes. Mais j'ai réussi à me soustraire de l'emprise qui faisait de moi un pantin. Dorénavant je n'aspire qu'à la quiétude et à la paix.**

Mon discours l'interloqua.

\- **Qu'entends-tu par-là ?**

\- **Laissez-moi sortir et vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre de moi. Me garder enfermée ici ne vous apportera rien de bon.**

**\- Est-ce une menace ?**

**\- Si vous avez un dossier sur moi, vous devez savoir de quoi je suis capable. Vous ne pourrez pas me retenir ici indéfiniment.**

J'étais restée assise nonchalamment sur mon lit et le blond était debout. Je le vis réfléchir mais il ne répondit pas. Il avait de nouveau son air menaçant.

\- **Tu n'arrangeras pas ton cas si tu tentes quoi que ce soit**, poursuivit-il.

**\- Quoi que je fasse vous semblez déjà avoir pris une décision à mon sujet.**

J'avais vu juste. Sa réaction ne laissait planer aucun doute. Ces gens me condamnaient avant même de me connaitre.

-** La décision sera prise collégialement.**

Il n'était donc pas celui qui tenait ma vie entre ses mains. Plusieurs personnes s'autorisaient à choisir à ma place encore une fois. Mon existence serait-elle toujours ainsi ? Dépendante de la volonté d'autrui ? Non, hors de question que je continue à vivre comme ça. J'avais autant le droit que les autres de prendre mes propres décisions.

Je finis par me lever de ma couchette. Le blond n'apprécia pas et je le vis se tendre. Nullement menaçante je m'approchais de lui.

-** Reste à ta place**, s'exclama-t-il.

Mais je me rapprochai de lui aussi près qu'il me laissa le faire.

\- **J'ignore ce que vous savez réellement de moi, mais je comprends votre réaction. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme vous. On m'a rendu différente dans le but de répandre la terreur. Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire, je n'ai jamais pu aller contre les ordres car on a ôté de moi ce qui me rendait humaine. Mais j'ai réussi à me libérer et désormais je ne veux plus faire couler le sang.**

Dans ses yeux bleus je pus voir qu'une partie de lui me comprenait, mais il y avait toujours une part de méfiance.

-** Je ne vous connais pas, et je n'ai nullement envie de vous faire de mal. S'il vous plait, ne me forçait pas à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie.**

J'aurais aimé m'exprimer en y mettant le ton qui convenait, mais les mots sortaient de ma bouche comme une tirade monocorde. C'était sans doute cela qui fit qu'il ne fut pas convaincu.

**\- Inutile de chercher à me persuader. Tu perds ton temps.**

Il se recula de moi tout en me parlant, pour aller vers la porte.

J'avais essayé les mots et cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il ne me laissait alors pas le choix. Je le suivis.

\- **Que fais-tu ?** eut-il le temps de dire avant que je ne le frappe au milieu du sternum.

Le souffle coupé, le blond mit un genou à terre. Profitant de la situation je fonçais jusqu'à la porte, mais je l'entendis derrière moi se relever. S'en suivit un combat au corps à corps. Il était puissant et rapide comparé aux autres humains normaux que j'avais combattu. Il réussit à me toucher plusieurs fois et moi de même. Néanmoins je sentais que le combat à mains nues n'était pas sa discipline de prédilection et après avoir lutté quelques instants, je réussis à avoir le dessus. Il était à terre, bien sonné mais pas complétement KO. Je ne perdis pas de temps à l'achever et je sortis de ma prison.

Malheureusement on m'attendait juste derrière la porte. L'homme aux yeux rouges était dans le couloir, accompagné de deux autres gars que je ne connaissais pas. Le bruit de ma lutte contre le blond avait dû les alerter.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon, alors après avoir rapidement étudié la configuration du couloir et fait une estimation du potentiel offensif des deux nouveaux, je courus dans leur direction. Évitant le brun à l'aide d'une acrobatie, je m'attaquais au grand black. Pataud et lent, je n'eus pas de soucis pour m'en débarrasser.

Le long couloir m'avantageait. Je savais que l'homme qui m'avait récupéré dans le désert était un tireur, sauf que dans sa ligne de mire se trouvait également ses collègues. Il ne pouvait donc pas se servir de son arme. L'autre avantage était l'étroitesse du passage. De cette façon je pouvais m'occuper d'eux un par un. Heureusement, car les trois en même temps et dans un espace dégagé, je n'aurais jamais pris le risque d'engager le combat.

Le dernier homme, qui me fit immédiatement pensé à Colonel avec sa clope au bec et son visage sévère taillé à la hache, m'attendait de pied ferme. On échangea des coups et il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver sa faille. Il était relativement puissant mais il n'était du tout précis. Il frappait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de me mettre KO à chaque coup mais son manque de rectitude le perdit. Je profitais de l'une de ses frappes et me servis de son élan pour l'éjecter derrière moi.

Une voie royale s'offrait à moi jusqu'à la sortie. Je ne connaissais pas les lieux et je traversai plusieurs pièces pour finalement me retrouver une pièce sans issue. Le temps de m'en apercevoir je voulu faire demi-tour mais je me retrouvais nez à nez avec le seul adversaire que je n'avais pas combattu.

Je pris immédiatement mes distances. Mon instinct m'indiquait clairement qu'il était le plus dangereux des quatre. Ma première pensée fut de vouloir passer par la fenêtre. Celle-ci n'était pas barricadée comme celle de ma petite pièce-prison. Mais mon adversaire me barra le passage. Il était rapide le bougre.

Ma seconde option fut de me battre avec lui, au risque de perdre du temps et de voir débouler les autres. J'avais atterri dans la cuisine donc je m'emparai d'un couteau qui trainait sur le plan de travail. Cela ne me réjouissait pas de me servir d'une lame mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me laisser encore enfermer.

Je m'élançai vers l'homme au regard écarlate. Il ne chercha pas à éviter mon coup et à ma plus grande surprise se saisit à pleine main de mon couteau. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, sa main gauche était gantée d'acier. Il n'eut aucun mal à neutraliser mon arme. Je me laissai distraire par ce détail dont il m'avait caché l'existence sous sa grande cape rouge, et ce dernier en profita pour m'attraper le bras. Sa poigne était puissante et l'instant d'après je me retrouvai plaquée au sol, mes deux mains maintenues dans mon dos.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il était inutile de me débattre. J'avais tenté ma chance et j'avais échoué. C'était le jeu, j'en connaissais les règles.

Je regardai mes adversaires nous rejoindre les uns après les autres. Le blond arriva en dernier.

\- **Putain, mais il vaut l'achever de suite**, jura le type à la cigarette. **Elle est comme une bombe à retardement. Elle peut nous exploser à la gueule à n'importe quel moment.**

-** Cid a raison. Cette fille est une menace**, continua l'armoire à glace. **On ne peut pas attendre que Reeve nous recontacte. Tant pis pour lui !**

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi.

-** Je sais bien, mais il avait l'air de dire que c'était important**, reprit le blond. **Donc tant que l'on n'arrive pas à le contacter, on la garde.**

Les deux nouveaux protestèrent mais finirent par accepter à la condition que je sois surveillée jour et nuit.

-** Vincent, peux-tu la ramener à côté ?**

Je n'entendis pas de réponse dans mon dos mais il m'obligea à me mettre debout. De retour dans la buanderie, le blond et celui qui s'appelait Vincent me menottèrent les mains à un des tuyaux qui parcouraient le plafond. La position n'était pas du tout agréable mais ce n'était pas cher payé pour ma tentation d'évasion.

A tour de rôle, ils se relayèrent pour me surveiller. Vincent se contentait de me fixer sans rien dire. Cid avait un registre très imagé et fleuri. L'armoire à glace, dont j'appris qu'il s'appelait Barret, ronchonnait à longueur de temps. Quant au blond, Cloud, il ne me parlait pas et c'est à peine s'il osait me regarder. Je sentais son regard lorsque je ne le regardais pas mais dès que je le fixait, ses yeux s'échappaient. Je ne comprenais pas sa gêne et son trouble.

Ils furent tous surpris de voir à quel point j'étais calme et posée. Je ne me plaignais pas et je bougeais à peine. Une sérénité dont Cid essaya de mettre à l'épreuve sans succès.

Entre deux changements de gardien, je pouvais entendre leurs conversations et j'avais même entendu des voix féminines.

Jusqu'au lendemain matin, je fus contrainte de rester suspendue par les poignets avec juste les pointes de pieds au sol. Les liens me tailladaient la peau, mais je patientais jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité s'offre à moi.

* * *

Ça vous a plu? une review?

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok

_PS : je cherche toujours un/une bêta ;-)_


	6. Le sauveur

Bonjour à tous,

Nouveau chapitre : **"Le sauveur"**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Merci à ** StrangeEye,** **Seilax, Rinalika et Lunagarden **pour leur review.

Merci à **Lunagarden** pour sa relecture et son avis.

* * *

_Jusqu'au lendemain matin, je fus contrainte de rester suspendue par les poignets avec juste les pointes de pieds au sol. Les liens me tailladaient la peau, mais je patientais jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité s'offre à moi._

* * *

La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Toutes les deux heures environs, ils se relayaient pour garder un œil sur moi. Près de vingt heures que je supportais cette position désagréable. J'aurai très bien pu me débarrasser de ces menottes mais j'avais décidé de faire preuve de bonne volonté et de montrer ma collaboration, du moins juste le temps de faire baisser leur vigilance.

Encore une fois je les entendais discuter dans le couloir. Ce matin ils se sont remis à parler d'un certain Reeve. Hier je n'avais pas fait le lien mais se pourrait-il qu'ils parlent du Reeve que je connaisse ? J'avais hésité à me manifester mais lorsqu'ils firent allusion à un incident dans l'immeuble de l'ORM, j'osai enfin rompre mon silence.

**\- Je connais une personne qui se nomme Reeve et qui travaille à l'ORM**, lançai-je suffisamment fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

Le silence se fit, puis le son des pas m'indiqua qu'ils venaient me voir. Ils étaient trois : Vincent, Cid et Cloud. Vu leur tête – hormis Vincent qui ne montrait rien – ils ne semblaient pas convaincus par mon annonce.

**\- Je vous entends discuter depuis hier et à plusieurs reprises vous avez parlé d'un certain Reeve. Si c'est de Reeve Tuesti dont vous parlez, alors j'ai un moyen de le contacter.**

**\- Tu connais Reeve, toi ? **dit Cid d'un air soupçonneux.

**\- Oui**, répondis-je simplement.

**\- Dis-nous en plus**, continua Cloud.

**\- Détachez-moi et je vous raconte tout.**

Un rire forcé s'échappa de Cid.

**\- Non mais tu crois que l'on va te laisser libre ?** s'exclama-t-il. **Ne te fous pas de notre gueule.**

**\- Si tu connais Reeve alors je te conseille de nous dire comment le joindre. Il est le seul qui pourra nous confirmer si tu es une menace ou non.**

C'était Vincent qui avait parlé. Calme et réfléchi, il ne semblait pas parler pour ne rien dire. Inconsciemment je lui faisais confiance.

**\- Juste avant de m'échapper de l'ORM, j'avais pour mission de tuer une personne. Cet homme c'était Reeve Tuesti. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il cherchait à nuire aux Ghosts et le responsable de ma section l'a découvert. **

**\- Tu devais tuer Reeve ?** bondit Cid.

**\- Oui mais j'ai désobéi.**

**\- Il me semblait que les Ghosts ne pouvaient pas désobéir à leurs ordres**, reprit Vincent.

**\- C'est vrai, mais mon implant a subi un disfonctionnement. Je l'ai dissimulé et cela n'a pas été remarqué**, expliquai-je naturellement.

**\- Je ne crois pas un mot à ces conneries.**

**\- Pourtant je dis la vérité, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas presser sur la gâchette alors que je visais votre ami. **

Ma phrase eut pour effet de refroidir l'ambiance qui n'était déjà pas très chaleureuse.

**\- Cela ne me servirait à rien de vous mentir. Mais je doute que vous me croyez, alors récupérer le morceau de papier que votre ami Reeve m'a remis et contacter le. **

**\- Où est-il ? On t'a fouillé et hormis tes armes tu n'avais rien d'autre.**

**\- Je l'ai glissé dans la doublure de ma combinaison, au niveau de mon avant-bras gauche.**

Après un instant de flottement où ils se regardèrent tous les trois, Cloud s'approcha de moi, résigné. Cette fois encore, il évita soigneusement de croiser mon regard. Sa gêne commençait à devenir contagieuse car lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur je me sentis mal à l'aise. Il était obligé d'être très près de moi pour pouvoir atteindre la manche de mon vêtement. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration faire bouger mes cheveux et ses doigts chauds toucher ma peau pendant qu'il cherchait péniblement le morceau de papier caché. Voulant aller trop vite il arracha l'indice et il dut s'y remettre à deux fois pour le récupérer entièrement.

Son contact fut plus doux que les fois précédentes. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il soit brusque, mais au contraire il fit attention à ne pas tirer sur mes bras pour éviter aux menottes de m'abîmer encore plus.

Il se recula puis retourna vers ses compagnons. Cid reconstitua le puzzle pendant que Cloud sortait son téléphone. Je le vis comparer le numéro que je leur avais fournir avec celui présent dans ses contacts.

**\- Ça ne correspond pas**, dit-il. **C'est étonnant que l'on n'ait eu pas connaissance de ce numéro.**

**\- Bah, qui te dis que c'est bien le sien ? **tonna Cid. **Si ça se trouve elle fait ça pour nous faire perdre du temps.**

Il me lança un regard froid auquel je ne fis pas trop attention.

**\- Appelle**, conseilla Vincent. **Reeve est le genre de personne à avoir des secrets.**

Cloud acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour téléphoner hors de la portée de mon audition.

Nous attendîmes en silence son retour. J'avais de plus en plus mal aux poignets. Mon dos me tiraillait, mes pieds faiblissaient. Je devais constamment choisir entre les soulager ou préserver mes mains. Si cela durait trop longtemps je finirai par ne plus avoir suffisamment de force pour briser mes liens en cas de besoin.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Cloud revint.

**\- C'était bien Reeve**, s'exclama-t-il. **Il va bien.**

**\- Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas à nos appels ?** enchaîna Cid.

**\- Toutes ses lignes sont surveillées. Il s'attendait à ce qui est arrivé alors il a pris ses précautions. Il n'a pas pu tout me dire mais il m'a confirmé ses dires**, dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête en ma direction. **Elle l'a bien aidé à sortir de l'immeuble de l'ORM.**

**\- Doit-on la garder sous surveillance ? **continua Vincent.

**\- Reeve m'a demandé de la maintenir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rejoigne ce soir. Il veut lui parler.**

Encore un regard noir de la part de Cid à mon égard.

Reeve allait venir ce soir mais les gars ne semblaient pas vouloir me détacher malgré cela. Huit heures de plus à attendre dans ces conditions. Je commençais à perdre patience, mais si ce Reeve se montrait plus clément qu'eux, je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu.

§

J'avais fini par sacrifier mes poignets. La douleur avait cessé et je ne sentais plus rien, hormis le sang qui perlait le long de mes bras. Je n'avais plus de force et je me laissais pendre littéralement. Cid – qui me surveillait - semblait prendre plaisir à me voir dans cet état. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir tenté une nouvelle sortie pendant que je le pouvais encore. Paupières closes, je m'abandonnais progressivement dans un sommeil nullement réparateur.

Je revins brutalement à moi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que des voix s'élevèrent.

**\- Mais dans quel état l'avez-vous mis ? **

**\- Elle a tentée de s'échapper. On n'a pas eu le choix**, répondit la voix bourrue de Barret.

**\- L'attacher je veux bien mais pas la torturer.**

A travers ma vision brouillée, je réussis à reconnaitre celui que l'on attendait tous. Reeve. Il s'était rapproché de moi et il semblait inquiet.

**\- Elle était déjà abîmée lorsque Vincent l'a ramené ici. Son hélico s'est crashé**, expliqua nerveusement Cid qui ne voulait pas avoir tous les torts sur son dos.

**\- Vous allez bien ?** me parla Reeve d'un ton calme en ignorant les propos de Cid.

Je le regardai hagarde, présente mais absente à la fois. Mon esprit était toujours opérationnel, mais mon corps n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

**\- Où sont les clés ? Détachez-la**, ordonna-t-il.

**\- C'est Cloud qui a le trousseau, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de la libérer. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait encore faire**, renchéri Barret.

**\- Vous la retenez séquestrée sans lui avoir donné de raison. Vous n'auriez pas essayé de vous échapper si vous étiez dans la même situation ?**

Reeve paraissait furieux et les deux autres ne répondirent pas.

Cloud et Vincent arrivèrent peu de temps après.

**\- Tout est OK. Tu n'as pas étais suivi. On a vérifié**, annonça le blond alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir.

Je vis Reeve lui sauter pratiquement dessus. S'en suivi la même discussion qu'avec Cid et Barret. Cloud, penaud, ne se fit pas prier pour venir me détacher, pendant que Reeve continuait de leur passer un savon.

A travers mes yeux mi-clos, je le vis me dévisager d'un air peiné. Sa gêne viendrait-elle du fait qu'il se sente coupable de ce qu'ils me font subir ? Je pense qu'il y avait un peu de cela.

Il sortit un ensemble de clés de sa poche. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé celle qu'il cherchait, il l'inséra dans les menottes. Avant de tourner la clé pour me libérer, je le sentis mettre son bras dans mon dos. Je compris son geste lorsque mes liens lâchèrent. Trop faible pour me tenir debout, j'évitai la chute grâce à son soutien. Mes bras retombèrent lourdement et la douleur, qui avait fini par se taire, revint de plus belle par à-coup, au rythme des pulsations de mon cœur. Je ne pus retenir un faible gémissement que lui seul put entendre étant donné que ma tête reposait mollement sur son épaule.

Mon geôlier me déposa sur mon lit de fortune et fini par délivrer mon second poignet de son bracelet de métal. Contre toutes mes espérances, je regrettais presque d'avoir été libérée car la souffrance était cent fois plus forte que ce qu'elle avait été auparavant. Du moins je m'y étais habituée. Là c'était différent car mon corps devait reprendre une nouvelle position et mes muscles obligés depuis près de trente heures à se maintenir dans une attitude contrainte, me montraient leur mécontentement à leur façon. En ce moment précis, je déplorais la perte de certaines fonctions de mon implant.

Uniquement attentive à ma douleur, j'étais devenue sourde à tout ce qui se passait à côté de moi. Dans mon état, les secondes étaient aussi longues que des minutes et j'ignorai combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mais progressivement le tiraillement de mes bras disparu et je retrouvai un regain d'énergie tout juste suffisant pour que je puisse de nouveau retrouver l'usage de mon corps. Néanmoins l'épuisement et certains lancinements demeuraient.

Ce fut le contact d'une main sur mon front qui me fit reprendre conscience du monde extérieur. Réflexes de Ghost encore parfaitement opérants, je me saisis brusquement de l'intrus tout en me redressant. Désorientée, il me fallut un instant pour comprendre mon erreur.

Je maintenais fermement le col de Reeve Tuesti. Son regard montrait son incompréhension devant mon geste excessif. Un rapide coup d'œil et je constatais qu'il était seul. Mains écartées du corps, il me prouvait qu'il ne me menaçait pas. Je relâchai alors ma prise et me reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Il se releva tout en remettant son col correctement, tandis je restais assise sur mon lit.

**\- Vous avez une forte poigne**, me dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

**\- Désolée**, m'excusai-je juste pour la forme.

**\- Non, j'aurais dû être plus méfiant.**

Méfiant ? Alors lui aussi doutait de moi ?

Il alla chercher une chaise puis la plaça face à moi. La nuit était complète à l'extérieure et l'unique source de lumière de la pièce était un néon qui peinait à garder son intensité. La ville dormait car aucun son ne se faisait entendre de dehors mais une conversation agitée avait lieu dans le bâtiment. Je n'en comprenais pas le sujet et un simple brouhaha était audible.

Reeve s'assit à une distance raisonnable et je pus apercevoir son arme lorsqu'il remit le pan de sa veste correctement. Il prenait ses précautions. Son visage était fermé et sérieux. Il me regardait avec attention.

**\- Dans un premier temps, je tiens à vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé face à Bryan Sanchez. J'avais mis beaucoup d'espoirs en vous, et sans votre intervention je ne pense pas que j'en serais sorti indemne. **

**\- Comment avez-vous pu savoir que j'allais désobéir et vous aider ?**

**\- Chaque chose en son temps. Je vais vous l'expliquer**, me coupa-t-il. **Ensuite, je voudrais que vous excusiez les personnes qui vous ont retenu ici sans votre consentement. **

**\- Dites-moi au moins pourquoi ils ont fait preuve d'un tel acharnement à mon égard ? **

**\- Ils font partis d'un groupe à qui j'ai fourni des informations sur la division Ghost pour…**

Il hésita et semblait craindre ma réaction.

**\- Pour ?** repris-je.

**\- Pour éliminer les fantômes**, conclut-il.

**\- Donc c'est bien vous qui avait organisé les attaques contre nous ?** demandai-je toujours sur le même ton, sans m'énerver.

Je n'avais pas de ressentiment envers cet homme car j'avais parfaitement conscience que les missions des Ghosts étaient des abominations.

Reeve parut soulagé de voir que je ne m'énervais pas. Je vis ses épaules baisser, signe de décontraction. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et profonde et son visage était moins figé.

**\- En fait, je n'ai organisé qu'une seule d'entre-elles. La première. Les autres, celles qui ont visé les équipes au complet, sont leur œuvre.**

Si je comprenais bien, les gens qui me retiennent prisonnière, sont ceux qui ont attaqué quatre équipes Ghost dont deux ont été perdues entièrement. Ils avaient donc des moyens offensifs d'un haut niveau pour avoir pu tuer deux Ghosts.

**\- Quelle est cette première mission que vous avez organisée ?** continuai-je.

**\- C'était une mission dans la région de Corel. Vous étiez la cible.**

**\- Expliquez-moi.**

**\- Je suis un pacifiste et ordonner l'exécution d'une personne, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ne me plaisait guère**, m'expliqua-t-il. **En cherchant des informations sur les Ghosts, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses notamment sur l'implant que vous portez. J'ai voulu tenter une expérience et vous avez servi de cobaye. **

**\- L'électrocution ? **

**\- Tout à fait**, confirma-t-il. **A votre retour de mission, j'ai consulté votre dossier médical et aucun disfonctionnement n'y était annoté. J'ai pris cela comme un échec et j'ai donné mon feu vert pour les attaques.**

**\- Malheureusement vous avez choisis le mauvais cobaye**, le contredis-je. **Je suis le Ghost qui a le moins de contrôles d'implant. J'étais la plus fiable et je me suis bien gardée d'en faire part au médecin.**

**\- Dites-moi, quels ont été les effets des chocs électriques ?** me demanda Reeve très intéressé.

**\- La première chose que je ressentis fut les prémisses de la douleur. Une sensation qui m'était inconnue et que je ne savais pas nommer. Puis je pris conscience que mes pensées n'étaient plus bridées. Ensuite j'eus la confirmation du disfonctionnement lorsque la connexion mentale avec mon supérieur fut erronée. En temps normal, les pensées de nos supérieurs remplacent entièrement les nôtres, mais là j'avais conservé les miennes pendant que j'entendais celle de Colonel. J'avais alors le choix entre suivre ses ordres ou désobéir. Ne sachant que faire, j'ai continué de jouer mon rôle jusqu'au jour où je vous ai rencontré. J'ai vu en vous l'opportunité de m'échapper de leur contrôle.**

J'avais raconté mon récit comme un automate, sans y mettre la moindre intonation. Je commençais à me rendre compte que mon attitude n'était pas du tout adaptée. J'avais envie de montrer ma part d'humanité mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

**\- Votre implant est-il complétement défaillant ou bien a-t-il encore des fonctions actives ?**

**\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas tout ce que mon implant sait faire. Mais je sais que ses fonctions primaires sont toujours opérationnelles sinon ils l'auraient découvert lors de la visite médicale.**

**\- Bien, c'est une bonne chose**, lança-t-il optimiste.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Et bien, on va pouvoir réitérer l'action sur les autres Ghosts et les rendre inopérants.**

**\- Vous pouvez essayer mais je doute que cela vous serve à quelque chose. Ils trouveront toujours un moyen de les réparer et d'autres viendront agrandir les effectifs**, expliquai-je calmement. **Je pense que la seule solution est de tous nous tuer et de trouver la fabrique d'implants pour stopper le processus à la source.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**\- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous dites. Vous condamnez vos amis sans leur laisser la chance que vous avez eue.**

**\- Mes amis ? Non, ils ne sont rien pour moi. Ce sont des étrangers à mes yeux, de la même manière que vous. Nous les Ghosts ne sommes pas considérés comme des êtres humains. Nous nous rapprochons plus des objets, d'une arme que l'on utilise lorsque l'on en a besoin. Je ne pense qu'il soit utile de faire du sentimentaliste envers nous.**

Mon discours le rendit muet.

**\- Je suis peut être libérée de la contrainte de mon implant mais trouvez-vous réellement que je ressemble à une femme normale ?** continuai-je. **Regardez la réaction que j'ai eue lorsque vous m'avez touché. Etait-elle adaptée ? J'en doute. **

Un silence passa avant qu'il ne me réponde, bien que je n'attendais pas de réponses.

**\- Je ne mentirai pas en disant le contraire**, avoua-t-il. **Vous avez un point de vue différent et j'essayerai de vous faire changer d'avis. Vous avez été conditionnée pour vivre selon les souhaits de Bryan Sanchez, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez toujours été ainsi. Vous avez bien dû avoir une vie normale avant ?**

**\- Oui peut être mais je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs. Le dernier reboot de mon implant a eu lieu il y a sept mois. Cela m'a effacé ma mémoire. Je ne sais donc pas qui je suis, quel est mon véritable nom, si j'ai de la famille qui m'attend quelque part, comment j'en suis arrivée à être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. **

**\- Je compatis et j'ignorai ce détail. Bien que j'ai pu avoir accès à votre dossier, rien ne mentionnait votre passé. Je dois avouer qu'il reste encore énormément de parts d'ombre sur l'origine des Ghosts. Nous ne savons pas comment ils sont recrutés. Je peux vous proposer mon aide pour creuser cette piste et vous permettre de vous reconstruire votre histoire.**

**\- Vous pensez que retrouver mon passé m'aidera à devenir une personne normale ? **

**\- C'est capitale, je dirais**, me confirma-t-il gaiement. **En échange j'aurais besoin que vous me fournissiez toutes les information que vous avez pour nous aider à détruire la menace des Ghosts.**

Je pris le temps de juger le pour et le contre. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Au contraire j'avais sans doute tout à y gagner. La condition était d'être libre de mes actes. Je ne voulais pas troquer l'ORM contre une autre organisation malsaine.

J'acceptais alors la proposition de Reeve après avoir encore longuement discuté et conclu avec lui mes conditions. Il parut ravi de mon choix et affichait un sourire radieux que j'aurais voulu lui rendre.

L'heure était plus que tardive alors il me quitta en m'assurant que dès le matin mes conditions de vie changeraient. La porte de ma petite prison resta ouverte derrière lui, signe que j'étais enfin libre de partir si je le souhaitais.

Je tombais ensuite dans un sommeil lourd, profond et sans rêve.

* * *

Reeve est particulièrement compréhensif avec Kali car il est le seul à avoir vu qu'elle n'était plus un Ghost à 100%.

J'espère que mon histoire reste cohérente.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre

A bientôt

Sacrok


End file.
